Running to You
by Kessy Rods
Summary: [HIATUS POR TEMPO INDETERMINADO] Edward Cullen é um piloto de Fórmula 1 em ascensão. Ele sabe que pode ter o que quiser a esse ponto, por isso fica chocado ao levar um fora. Mas ele não vai aceitar um não como resposta, e dará tudo de si para atrair a atenção da garota – mesmo que ela pareça estar interessada em outro piloto.
1. O Fora Mais Inesperado da História

**Olá!**

 **Antes de tudo, um salve pra minha querida amiga _Lary Reeden,_ que é a razão dessa fic ver a luz do dia lol. A Lary adora Fórmula 1, e por algum motivo que eu não lembro agora, me inspirou a escrever essa história. Então, fic totalmente dedicada à você, Lary. Te amo, garota. S2**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – O Fora Mais Inesperado da História**

 **EPOV**

Era uma curva apertada. Eu estava em primeiro por muito pouco, mas eu não ia deixar aquele filho da puta do Volturi ganhar de mim hoje. Eu acelerei. Era arriscado numa curva tão fechada, mas eu acelerei um pouco mais enquanto chegava perto.

Bem como eu sabia que ele faria, Volturi desacelerou um pouco antes da curva. Isso me deu uma vantagem. Era perigoso, mas eu não era conhecido por ser cauteloso. Já tinha até quebrado alguns ossos durante esses meus momentos. Claro que agora eu tinha que controlar o carro e impedir que ele batesse nas bordas, mas eu podia fazer isso.

Entrei na curva soltando o pé do acelerador e mantendo a velocidade. Virei o volante, segurando com firmeza enquanto passava voando pela curva.

— _Isso foi loucura, Edward, mas você conseguiu! Agora termina bonito!_ — eu ouvi Emmett no meu comunicador, parecendo ao mesmo tempo irritado e orgulhoso.

Não lhe respondi, me concentrando em acelerar e impedir brechas que dessem a Alec Volturi a chance de me ultrapassar no último minuto. Eu não iria fazer isso de novo.

Mas graças à minha insanidade, Alec estava longe, e foram os meus pneus que ultrapassaram a linha de chegada primeiro.

Ouvi gritos na arquibancada e no meu comunicador, pela minha equipe. Balancei uma das mãos no ar, com o punho fechado, comemorando com um sorriso no rosto que ninguém podia ver, ainda.

Dirigi até o box da minha patrocinadora e parei o carro, saindo dele logo depois, tirando o capacete para comemorar direito. Os gritos e comemorações logo encheram meus ouvidos com um novo volume, agora que eu estava livre do capacete.

Saí do carro e abracei Emmett, que era o primeiro da fila para me cumprimentar.

— Você é maluco, cara, maluco! — Ele gritou enquanto me esmagava, depois bagunçou meu cabelo, como o irritante irmão mais velho que ele era. — Mas estamos orgulhosos mesmo assim.

Abracei mais pessoas aleatórias que trabalhavam para minha empresa patrocinadora, a Twilight Motors. Era uma pequena empresa que tinha tido a sorte de me ter como piloto na temporada. O que eu podia dizer? Eu estava dando alguns milhões a eles, tirando-os do buraco em que estavam antes que eu chegasse, então eles me amavam.

Abracei mais gente, comemorando e sorrindo o tempo todo. Minha maré de boa sorte estava ótima.

Das cinco primeiras corridas da temporada, eu tinha ganho 3, contando a de hoje. Alec Volturi tinha vencido as outras duas e eu vou admitir que estava um pouco presunçoso por desempatar nosso placar hoje.

Eu o vi no box vizinho, o da Ferrari, para o qual ele trabalhava. Acenei educadamente em nome do espírito esportivo quando ele olhou para mim. Ele fechou a boca numa linha dura, meio irritado, mas acenou de volta mesmo assim.

— Edward, meu garoto! — gritou Demetri Davis, presidente da Twilight Motors. — Mais uma corrida sensacional.

Eu apertei sua mão estendida em minha direção com força.

Demetri era um homem grande, pelo menos um metro e noventa de altura, cabelo castanho escuro e olhos escuros também. Era o cara que tinha me descoberto há dois anos, numa corrida amadora em Chicago. Ele acreditou que eu era seu triunfo, a oportunidade da Twilight de sair do vermelho. Ele investiu em mim e me trouxe para a liga profissional, e agora eu estava lhe dando alguns milhões de lucro.

Ele tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando me cumprimentou.

— Obrigado, senhor. — eu disse em retorno ao seu elogio.

— Continue assim e nós temos esse campeonato nas mãos! — ele riu, me dando um tapinha nas costas antes de cumprimentar a equipe técnica e sair.

— Então, — começou Emmett. — vamos até o pódio, a premiação vai começar. E mais tarde vamos ao _Eclipse_ festejar!

Eu ri e concordei com ele. Festejar no Eclipse, meu clube favorito, depois de uma vitória era minha coisa favorita de se fazer. Isto é, depois de correr.

Fui até o pódio e subi no degrau do primeiro lugar, a premiação passando voando pelos meus olhos. Recebi minha medalha, estourei algum champanhe, cumprimentei Alec, em segundo, e Kimi Räikkönen*, também da Ferrari, em terceiro. Kimi era um cara legal, mas calado. Era finlandês, casado com uma brasileira chamada Larissa, que estava em todas as corridas e torcia por ele mais do que eu já tinha visto uma mulher torcer. Eles pareciam muito apaixonados.

Às vezes eu me via pensando em ter isso pra mim um dia. Uma garota só minha que torcesse mais do que qualquer um. Então eu percebia que teria que abrir mão da minha vida de cara solteiro, e isso não era algo pelo qual eu esperava, então eu deixava os sonhos de lado e curtia a vida.

E deixe-me dizer a você: a melhor parte de ser um piloto da Fórmula 1 em ascensão como eu, eram as garotas. Tinha um monte delas na minha fila, e eu não poderia ser mais grato.

~.~

Mais tarde, depois que comemoramos, saímos da pista e voltamos para casa, eu curti o resto do dia com meu segundo melhor amigo: o colchão da minha _king-size_. Estava exausto, e tirei uma soneca antes que fosse tarde o suficiente para me arrumar para o clube.

Por volta das dez da noite, pedi uma pizza, assistindo televisão enquanto esperava. Assim que a pizza chegou, eu a devorei, indo para o banho logo depois.

Coloquei um jeans escuro, uma camisa de botão verde-escura que Alice, minha irmã, dizia que realçava meus olhos, e meus sapatos. Peguei a carteira e as chaves de casa e liguei para um táxi. Eu não ia dirigindo porque eu queria comemorar, e isso significava uma quantidade decente de álcool no meu sistema. E eu já fazia loucuras demais na pista de F1. Não precisava fazer no dia a dia também.

O táxi chegou rápido ao meu apartamento, e eu curti uma viagem tranquila até o Eclipse. Dei meu nome na entrada, já que Emmett sempre reservava nossos ingressos previamente, e o segurança me deixou entrar facilmente, para o desgosto dos que esperavam do lado de fora. Bom, azar o deles.

O clube ainda não estava cheio, mas já tinha uma quantidade considerável de gente. Achei Emmett e meus colegas e amigos mais próximos numa mesa afastada, e fui até eles, pegando uma bebida no bar antes de ir.

— Olha ele aí! — gritou Emmett, parecendo já um pouco alegre demais. — Pensei que ia ter que te buscar.

— Idiota. — eu o empurrei e cumprimentei os outros da mesa.

Lá estavam Jasper, meu cunhado que tinha rapidamente se tornado meu amigo, e mais alguns caras da minha equipe técnica: Jake, Alex e Matthew.

— E aí?

— Ei Edward, — disse Jasper tranquilamente. — ótima corrida hoje.

— Pensei que você tinha plantão e não podia ver a corrida. — eu disse, me sentando na ponta da mesa enquanto bebericava minha bebida.

— Eu tinha. Mas a televisão estava ligada e estava relativamente calmo. — ele sorriu. — Consegui ver os últimos dez minutos sem problemas.

Eu sorri.

— O suficiente para ver o menino Eddie arrasando com a bunda do Volturi! — disse Emmett um pouco alto demais.

Eu me afastei. — Primeiro: não me chame de Eddie. E segundo: quanto você já bebeu, Emm?

— Algumas. — ele admitiu. — Nada para se preocupar.

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei ao redor do clube. Poucas pessoas estavam na pista de dança, mas o clube já estava um pouco mais cheio do que nos últimos minutos desde que eu entrei.

— Vocês não convidaram nenhuma garota? — eu reclamei.

Jake riu. — Eu convidei a Leah mas ela estava ocupada. — ele deu de ombros, deixando pra lá. — Mas mandou os parabéns pra você pela corrida.

— Ah, claro. Obrigado.

Jake era um dos melhores mecânicos que eu conhecia, e eu estava feliz em tê-lo na minha equipe técnica. Ele estava noivo de Leah Clearwater, uma advogada muito bem sucedida. Eles se conheciam desde pequenos.

— E Alice? — perguntei a Jasper, já que Emmett estava muito ocupado dando em cima das garotas da mesa do lado.

— Plantão. — ele disse se esticando. — Eu provavelmente vou sair cedo, ok? Estou exausto. Só vim pra te cumprimentar.

Eu sorri. — Tudo bem. Valeu, Jazz.

Ele sorriu de volta e começamos uma conversa leve sobre a corrida e próximos dias de treino, mas acabamos mudando de assunto rápido, já que eu não queria conversar sobre aquilo agora. Era trabalho, e eu estava aqui pra comemorar.

Pedi outra bebida quando a minha terminou e olhei ao redor do salão já cheio. Tinha muitas garotas olhando pra mim, mas nem todas elas me agradavam.

Com o passar do tempo, eu tinha ficado exigente. No primeiro mês da minha fama, eu pegava quase qualquer garota que me desse mole (o que eram muitas). Desde que fosse bonita, eu não tinha problemas.

Agora as coisas tinham mudado um pouco. Estar com várias mulheres tinha 'refinado' meu paladar, e isso era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Bom porque, bem, era sempre bom foder uma mulher gostosa. Ruim porque isso estava começando a demorar pra acontecer, já que eu não gostava de repetir e as garotas que me agradavam pareciam estar diminuindo.

Fui até a pista de dança, dancei sozinho e com garotas aleatórias, mas não passei disso. Depois de algumas músicas e bebidas, fui até o bar reabastecer meu copo quando a vi.

Sentada em uma das mesas perto do balcão, ela conversava com uma loira alta de peitos grandes. Era gostosa, admito. Mas a beldade morena me interessou mais.

Ela parecia ser pequena, mas tinha curvas em todos os lugares certos. Ela usava um vestido azul escuro justo, que parava na metade das suas coxas grossas. Usava saltos e seu cabelo cor de mogno longo estava solto em curvas suaves que caíam em cascata sobre seus ombros.

Ela ria de algo que sua amiga dizia, e tinha uma taça quase vazia do que parecia ser martíni de maçã perto dela.

Eu pedi ao bartender a mesma coisa que a garota estava tomando, e o garçom sorriu quando viu minhas intenções.

— Boa sorte, Sr. Cullen. — ele disse.

Ele já me conhecia, mas eu não conseguia lembrar seu nome nem que me forçassem. Dei uma piscadela para ele e andei até a garota.

— Martíni de maçã? — eu me anunciei, colocando a bebida em sua frente.

Graças aos deuses, a bebida dela tinha realmente acabado. Ela parecia surpresa em ver um cara perto dela com tanta ousadia, e eu quase perdi o fôlego ao olhar para seu rosto.

Ela tinha um rosto arredondado, quase o formato de um coração. Olhos castanhos da cor de chocolate e mel, e lábios carnudos e macios que agora estavam pintados de rosa escuro. Suas bochechas também eram rosadas, mas eu logo percebi que era natural. Ela usava pouca maquiagem, apenas algo para realçar seus olhos e o batom em sua boca.

Ela era estonteante. Na minha opinião, mais do que sua amiga loira.

— Licença? Estamos conversando. — disse a amiga, parecendo aborrecida.

— Desculpe. — Eu disse sem olhar para a loira, colocando meu melhor sorriso torto ao olhar para a beldade morena que me encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Mas não pude deixar de notar que sua bebida estava acabando, e pensei que seria uma gentileza trazer-lhe mais.

Ela piscou de sua surpresa e estreitou os olhos para mim. — Bem, obrigada. Mas quanto isso vai me custar?

Eu joguei charme. — Talvez uma dança ou duas. Ou o _prazer_ da sua companhia.

Eu fiz questão de enfatizar a palavra 'prazer', porque ela precisava saber no quê eu estava interessado. Ela me olhou por segundos longos antes de sorrir friamente e responder.

— Não, obrigada. — E virou-se para a amiga, me ignorando.

Eu pisquei surpreso. — Desculpe, o quê?

Ela me olhou com ainda mais surpresa.

— Pensei que um 'não' fosse claro o suficiente. Muita gentileza sua notar o que eu estava bebendo, ou talvez seja apenas rude. Mas eu não quero lhe fazer companhia ou dançar com você, então, não, obrigada.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse um débil mental.

Estava claro agora que ela estava me dispensando. Claro como cristal. Eu só não entendia por quê ela estava fazendo isso. Eu era Edward Cullen, pelo amor de Deus. Que garota não me queria? Aparentemente, a que eu estava interessado hoje.

— Então você não está interessada? — perguntei cético, só pra ter certeza que eu não estava ficando maluco.

Ela revirou os olhos, fazendo pouco caso.

— Não. — ela falou devagar, como se eu fosse uma criança. — Quer que eu diga mais uma vez? Não estou interessada na sua postura arrogante e cheia de si. Agora, se me der licença, quero continuar minha conversa.

Engoli seco, sem saber o que dizer ao levar um fora. Eu não levava um fora desde o segundo ano do Ensino Médio, quando ainda tinha sardas e espinhas.

Olhando para a bebida em minha mão, eu suspirei. — Aqui, eu não vou beber isso, então pode ficar.

— Obrigada, mas não. Já bebi demais. — E então ela virou-se, continuando sua conversa como se eu não estivesse ali ainda, segurando a porra do martíni de maçã que eu comprara pra ela.

Saí pisando duro, bebendo a bebida doce demais de uma vez, deixando a taça no balcão. Voltei para a mesa, bem a tempo de me despedir de Jasper, que tinha um sorrisinho pequeno do rosto. Ignorei Emmett enquanto ele ria de mim ao dizer que eu tinha levado um fora. Aparentemente, o bastardo tinha visto a coisa toda. Ótimo. Simplesmente me mate. Emmett nunca deixaria isso pra trás.

Fiquei mais algum tempo no clube conversando com os caras e bebendo, e quando a morena saiu – desacompanhada – eu bufei e tomei uma atitude. Eu não ia ficar remoendo um fora, de jeito nenhum.

Peguei uma ruiva que tinha um vestido curto demais, os peitos quase totalmente para fora, e uma voz enjoada que estava tentando chamar minha atenção desde que eu voltara pra minha mesa. Eu estava puto, meio bêbado, e precisando transar, então tinha que dar.

Me despedi dos meus amigos rapidamente e segui a ruiva que eu não me lembrava o nome até a casa dela, ignorando o fora inesperado que tinha mexido comigo mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

* * *

 _*Menção honrosa ao Kimi porque a Lary gosta dele, e como eu disse, a fic é dedicada a ela. :)_

 **Já tenho alguns capítulos dessa fic prontos, mas poucos. Vou tentar manter um ritmo decente de postagem, mas não prometo nada. Se esse primeiro cap tiver muitas reviews, eu devo postar daqui a uma semana. ;)**

 **E peço perdão desde já aos amantes de F1 (COF Lary COF) por qualquer inconsistência na fic. Vou tentar pesquisar a maioria antes de escrever, mas não posso prometer ser fidedigna ao esporte, por motivos de _plot,_ hehe.**

 **Mas e aí, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam desse primeiro cap. E eu prometo que o Edward não é tão babaca quanto parece. ;)**

 **Beijos,**

 **\- Kessy R.**


	2. Uma Bela Surpresa

**Os personagens da Saga Crepúsculo não me pertencem. ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Uma Bela Surpresa**

 **EPOV**

Acordei no meio da noite, meio desorientado, numa cama que não era minha, num quarto que não me pertencia. Não tinha bebido tanto quanto gostaria da noite anterior, então meio que deu pra perceber logo o que tinha acontecido.

Eu me virei, tirando o braço da ruiva de cima do meu peito, virando-a devagar pra não acordá-la. A última coisa que eu queria era que ela me visse saindo. Eu não tinha dito meu sobrenome e seu nome escapou da minha mente nos primeiros minutos, e eu estava bem assim.

Saí da cama devagar, testando meu equilíbrio. Só porque eu não tinha bebido muito, não significava que eu não estava de ressaca. Minha cabeça doía e eu me sentia meio zonzo, e me vesti com cuidado para não tropeçar e abrir a cabeça no chão.

Deixei o apartamento lenta e silenciosamente, e pedi ao porteiro para me chamar um táxi quando cheguei ao hall de entrada do prédio. Felizmente, o porteiro era legal, então não me perguntou nada, apenas foi gentil e chamou o maldito táxi.

Eu estava em casa antes das cinco da manhã, mas os raios de sol já começavam a despontar em Chicago. Eu não tinha treino até o dia seguinte, e não tinha nada realmente pra fazer hoje, já que era domingo, então tomei um banho quente, coloquei roupas confortáveis, tomei duas aspirinas e deitei na minha cama, caindo num sono tranquilo e calmo minutos depois.

~.~

Emmett me acordou às dez da manhã com um telefonema muito irritante.

— É impressão minha ou você levou um fora ontem? Porque eu meio que me lembro... — ele parou quando começou a rir, e eu revirei os olhos, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.

— Cale a boca, idiota. A garota era uma metida. Saiu sozinha no final das contas. — eu disse, tentando melhorar minha imagem e meu humor à menção da beldade que me rejeitara na noite anterior.

— Bem, o que seja. A amiga dela era quente, de todo jeito. Consegui o telefone dela, mas só. Ela não quis sair comigo também.

— De quem? — perguntei confuso.

— Da amiga loira da garota que te rejeitou. Caramba, Ed, preste atenção.

— Desculpe, Emm. Eu ainda estou meio sonolento.

— A propósito, onde você está? — ele perguntou. — Como foi com a ruiva?

Eu gemi de desgosto à menção dela.

— Foi inútil. Eu quase não consegui gozar com o jeito que ela gemia. Parecia uma atriz pornô ruim, não calava a boca e gritava por nada. Me irritou até o inferno. — eu disse com raiva. — Saí da casa dela no meio da noite.

Emmett riu na linha. — Bem, parece que a sua comemoração foi um saco.

— Nem me fale.

— Que tal uma sessão na academia agora pra tirar essa sua frustração do sistema? — ele perguntou, meio amigável, o que me fez estranhar.

— O que você quer tão amigável, Emmett?

Ele ficou em silêncio por quase um minuto inteiro antes de responder. — Ok, mãe nos chamou para almoçar com ela e o pai. Ou melhor, _intimou_. E eles querem você lá de qualquer maneira.

— Emmett...

— Desculpe, Edward, mas você realmente devia falar com eles. Não é bom ficar evitando o pai e a mãe pra sempre.

Eu bufei, mas sabia que o bastardo tinha razão. Fazia quase dois anos desde o ocorrido e eu não tinha falado com meus pais direito desde então. Precisávamos nos acertar. E eu admitia, estava com saudade dos almoços da minha mãe.

— Tá bem, tá bem. — eu resmunguei. — Eu vou. Mas vamos malhar primeiro.

— Claro. — ele parecia feliz e aliviado, e eu imaginei que nossa mãe tinha feito alguma ameaça a ele caso ele não me levasse para o almoço. — Te encontro na academia em vinte minutos?

— Certo. — eu disse, sabendo que era mais que suficiente.

~.~

Quando cheguei, Emmett estava terminando seus alongamentos, falando com alguém no telefone ao mesmo tempo. Eu apenas o cutuquei e comecei a alongar também, esperando que ele terminasse a ligação. Não demorou muito tempo.

— Olá, menino Eddie. — ele riu enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

— Não começa, Emmett.

— Ok, desculpe. Não quero deixar você de mau humor. — ele disse. — Vai ter muito pra se irritar na casa dos nossos pais.

— Nem me lembre. — eu disse, terminando o alongamento e indo para a esteira.

Selecionei o ritmo e a angulação e comecei a andar, passando para uma corrida leve logo depois. Emmett estava quase no mesmo ritmo que eu, flertando com a garota ao lado dele, que apenas ria. Ignorei meu irmão mais paquerador que eu e continuei correndo, deixando a adrenalina tomar conta dos meus músculos e tirar a péssima noite que eu tinha tido da minha cabeça.

Assisti o noticiário enquanto corria, e fiquei meio convencido ao ver a reportagem sobre a Fórmula 1, com várias imagens minhas vencendo a corrida e levantando o troféu no ar. O jornalista que fez a matéria me chamava de 'novo prodígio da Fórmula 1', e eu realmente vi olhares curiosos e interessados na minha direção enquanto a reportagem passava na TV e eu corria. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso convencido que isso me trouxe, mas não falei com ninguém.

Emmett foi uma boa distração, depois que ele parou de flertar com a garota da esteira. Levantamos alguns pesos (ele mais do que eu), fizemos nossa rotina usual conversando sobre a próxima corrida. Infelizmente, Emmett também trouxe à tona o motivo de eu não falar direito com meus pais em seis meses.

— A mãe acha que você já teve tempo suficiente sozinho para pensar nas suas escolhas. — ele disse e quando eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, ele completou: — Palavras dela, não minhas. Ela também disse que sente saudades, e está cansada de te ver de longe no camarote das pistas ou na TV. Ela e o pai querem conversar civilizadamente com você.

— Ela disse que seria civilizadamente? — perguntei, guardando os pesos que eu tinha estado levantando na última meia hora.

— Disse. — Emmett jurou. — Vamos lá, não vai ser tão ruim.

Suspirei. — Não precisa ficar me convencendo, Emmett. Eu vou. Só não garanto que sairei de lá feliz.

Ele assentiu, entendendo meus motivos.

— Você terminou? — perguntei, olhando o relógio e vendo que tínhamos muito pouco tempo para chegar na casa dos nossos pais. — Preciso ir em casa tomar um banho.

— Estou quase acabando. Se quiser, pode ir. Eu passo na sua casa em quarenta minutos. — ele disse entre um levantamento e outro.

Eu dei de ombros e acenei. — Então te vejo daqui a pouco.

— Tchau, menino Eddie. — ele provocou.

Eu o ignorei, porque era o melhor a fazer quando se tratava de Emmett.

Fui até a saída e enquanto estava esperando que o cara da frente finalmente colocasse seu dedo no leitor digital da maneira correta, eu olhei para o lado, em direção ao corredor que levava ao primeiro andar, onde as salas de aeróbica ficavam.

E eu juro que vi um cabelo cor de mogno preso em um rabo de cavalo que me era muito familiar. Me estiquei para ver melhor, mas quem quer que fosse já tinha ido, e agora era minha vez.

Eu balancei a cabeça, decidindo que isso era provavelmente fruto da minha imaginação. Eu vinha a essa academia há anos e nunca tinha visto a beldade morena aqui. Se eu tivesse visto, eu com certeza teria notado-a aqui, principalmente por causa das roupas de ginástica, que ficavam incríveis em garotas curvilíneas como ela.

Coloquei meu dedo no leitor digital, e assim que a catraca ficou livre para mim, saí da academia de volta para o meu apartamento.

~.~

Cheguei na casa dos meus pais com Emmett, o que eliminava a possibilidade de eu sair mais cedo, a menos que eu furtasse o carro do meu irmão.

Todavia, tentei não pensar em possibilidades que me fizessem querer sair mais cedo e animei a mim mesmo pensando, _Ei, isso pode dar certo. Eu posso fazer isso_. Eu não tinha certeza se meu papo interno tinha funcionado, mas era tarde pra voltar atrás.

Minha mãe abriu a porta da casa antes mesmo que tivéssemos a chance de tocar a campainha.

— Ah, vocês estão aqui! — ela olhou pra mim por um minuto a mais. — Edward, que bom que você veio, querido!

Ela parecia genuinamente tão feliz em me ver que eu comecei a me sentir um pouco mal por tê-los evitado por seis meses.

Dei um sorriso amarelo para ela. — Oi mãe.

Com minha saudação amigável, ela tomou a liberdade de se inclinar e me abraçar, e eu a abracei de volta porque ela era minha mãe e eu meio que tinha sentido falta disso.

— Ei, eu o trouxe aqui, não mereço um abraço também? — Emmett perguntou, nos fazendo rir.

Nossa mãe o abraçou de todo jeito, apertando sua bochecha. — É claro que merece. Vamos, entrem. Seu pai está no quintal trabalhando na churrasqueira.

— Temos churrasco? — levantei as sobrancelhas. Minha mãe sabia que eu amava churrasco, mas ela só costumava fazer em ocasiões especiais.

— Claro que temos. — ela sorriu, provavelmente sabendo exatamente o que eu estava pensando. — Alice e Jasper devem chegar a qualquer minuto também.

Eu olhei para Emmett de lado. Ele não me disse que Alice estava vindo e que seria uma "reunião de família" completa. Ele ignorou meu olhar mortal e continuou seu caminho para o quintal.

— O que estamos comemorando? — perguntei.

Minha mãe riu. — Nada, querido. Apenas quis fazer um churrasco para reunir a família.

Eu a olhei e decidi que não valia a pena fuçar seus motivos. E por enquanto, ninguém estava me forçando a falar do fatídico dia há dois anos, então eu estava bem com isso. Eu seguiria o fluxo e veria onde eu iria parar.

De fato, meu pai estava na churrasqueira, colocando alguns pães de alho para assar junto com a primeira leva de carnes.

A mesa retangular e comprida de piquenique estava perto da porta da cozinha, coberta com uma toalha e com pratos para seis pessoas. Havia quase um bufê na mesa, e eu imaginava que só estávamos esperando a carne agora.

— Toma, Ed. — Emmett me estendeu uma cerveja quando entrei no quintal.

— Valeu Emm. — Cheguei mais perto do meu pai e o cumprimentei. — Ei, pai.

— Edward, meu filho, que bom que veio! — ele disse, quase repetindo as palavras da minha mãe.

Eu sorri e aceitei seu abraço assim que ele saiu de perto da churrasqueira, mas não disse nada ao seu comentário, assim como não tinha dito ao da minha mãe.

— Ótima corrida a de ontem. — ele disse, piscando. — Sua mãe quase teve um ataque naquela última curva, mas ficamos muito felizes quando você ganhou.

Eu ri e beberiquei minha cerveja enquanto minha mãe resmungava.

— Ele estava a pelo menos 120 quilômetros por hora naquela curva e você queria que eu ficasse tranquila?

Eu ri novamente. — Na verdade eu estava a 140km/h.

O olhar que ela me deu me fez arrepender de ter dito aquilo.

— Ok, ok, vou tentar não fazer de novo.

— É bom que não faça. Sou muito nova para ter ataques do coração, Edward. — ela disse com um biquinho.

Eu a abracei e lhe dei um beijo na têmpora. — Claro mãe. Vou ter cuidado.

Ela sorriu e continuou arrumando as cadeiras e as coisas da mesa enquanto Emmett e meu pai falavam sobre o jogo de futebol que passaria mais tarde. Eu apenas ouvi e comentei aqui e ali, até que Alice e Jasper chegaram.

Minha irmã baixinha começou a me pentelhar no minuto em que chegou.

— Edward, seu maluco! Quase me matou de susto ontem. — ela chegou dizendo.

Distraído pela conversa de futebol, eu olhei para ela sem entender. — Do que está falando, Alice?

— Aquela última curva na corrida, idiota! — ela resmungou.

— Ah. — Dei a ela um sorriso apologético. — Desculpe.

Ela bufou e foi ajudar nossa mãe enquanto Jasper vinha para perto de nós com uma cerveja nas mãos.

— E aí Jazz. — eu cumprimentei.

— Olá gente. — ele deu um aceno educado na direção do meu pai e bateu seu punho com Emmett e logo estava no meio da conversa.

Não muito tempo depois, o almoço foi servido, e eu fiquei feliz de passar o restante da tarde na companhia da minha família. Meus pais me convenceram a aparecer mais, e Alice me fez me sentir devidamente culpado por ter ignorado eles por tanto tempo. Eu não fazia por mal, eu só... Queria esquecer.

Tinha sido uma briga feia, a que tivemos. Apesar de nos vermos ocasionalmente, era sempre meio tenso porque ninguém queria falar sobre o elefante na sala*. Eu não estava no clima de voltar a discutir sobre o assunto, mas aparentemente, nem eles. Apesar do que Emmett dissera sobre termos essa conversa hoje, meus pais decidiram que a melhor coisa a se fazer era se nos encontrássemos depois, só eu e eles, pra conversar melhor.

E como tudo parecia estar bem por enquanto, eu estava bem com adiar isso mais um pouquinho.

~.~

Uma semana depois, e meu pé acelerava novamente em direção à linha de chegada. Estávamos em outro circuito, no Canadá, e era uma corrida apertada. Sempre que eu passava para primeiro lugar, Alec Volturi me passava. A disputa pelo primeiro lugar estava acirrada e obviamente entre apenas nós dois. Kimi vinha logo atrás, de novo.

A curva aberta antes da linha de chegada foi fundamental para a vitória, quase como na semana passada. Alec estava à minha frente, desacelerando para passar na curva. Mas era uma curva larga, então eu acelerei apenas um pouco e passei bem ao lado dele, pisando no acelerador com toda força assim que a curva passou.

Ouvi gritaria no meu comunicador, sinalizando a óbvia felicidade da minha equipe. Alec estava a uma roda de distância de mim, mas ainda em segundo. Eu passei a linha de chegada e os gritos ficaram quase insuportáveis.

Passei pela rotina de acenar e ir até o box da Twilight, e saí com um sorriso no rosto. Eu ainda estava na frente para o título final, e nada me deixava mais feliz do que a cara nada satisfeita de Alec ao me ver ganhar. Aquele idiota pomposo.

Nesse dia, porém, eu tive uma surpresa. Ao olhar para o box da Ferrari, vi Alec conversando com uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto perto dele. Ele segurava a mão dela e eles pareciam íntimos, muito próximos, e eu congelei ao ver quem era a garota.

Era ela.

A garota que tinha me rejeitado no bar, e ela estava bem ali, sorrindo e de mãos dadas com ninguém menos que Alec Volturi.

* * *

 _*"Elefante na sala" é uma expressão (acho que mais usada nos EUA) pra quando tem alguma tensão entre as pessoas de um mesmo cômodo, geralmente porque ninguém fala sobre um determinado problema. Todo mundo sabe que está ali, mas ninguém quer falar sobre._

* * *

 _ **Bella e Alec? O que acham disso?**_

 ** _Digam tudo nas reviews, e eu volto logo. :)_**

 ** _Beijo, beijo._**

 ** _\- Kessy R._**


	3. Vendo por outro ângulo

**Capítulo 3 - Vendo por outro ângulo**

 **EPOV**

Eu devo ter ficado congelado por um tempo, porque a garota e Alec saíram do box da Ferrari e eu ainda estava olhando.

— Edward, o pódio, cara! — Emmett gritou.

Eu saí do meu transe e assenti, agradecendo os 'parabéns' direcionados a mim e fazendo meu trabalho. Festejei o primeiro lugar, olhando para Alec mais do que o normal porque eu esperava que a garota aparecesse, e eu _precisava_ ter certeza que era ela.

Alec foi embora me olhando esquisito, provavelmente por quê eu não parava de olhar em sua direção. Ótimo, agora ele pensava que eu era maluco. Eu também não sabia o por quê dessa obsessão. A garota me rejeitara e eu não conseguia esquecer?! Quão patético isso soava? Eu precisava seguir em frente.

Eu precisava de outra garota aleatória. E era exatamente isso que eu faria. Outra noite num clube ou boate da cidade, uma noite de foda com uma mulher bonita o suficiente, e eu esqueceria o fiasco da semana passada com a garota morena que misteriosamente era conectada à Alec Volturi.

É, ia dar certo.

~.~

Exceto que não deu certo. Então, eu me diverti, bebi pra caramba e fodi uma loira gostosa que tinha um nome exótico e complicado. Não importava. Voltei para casa no dia seguinte de avião, com uma ressaca terrível, mas satisfeito. E assim que cheguei em casa, meu subconsciente filho da puta me traiu e me fez lembrar da morena.

Para curar a ressaca e tirar minha cabeça da morena, tomei umas aspirinas e me deitei. Dormi pouco tempo depois. Emmett me acordou mais tarde naquele dia, para uma ida noturna à academia pra queimar as calorias ingeridas na boate na noite passada. Eu aceitei porque precisava da distração.

~.~

Duas semanas depois, eu a vi de novo em outra corrida, no México. Consegui uma boa olhada nela dessa vez, antes da corrida começar, e fiquei em choque quando ela não me reconheceu, acenando de leve quando Alec veio me cumprimentar. Ele não me apresentou à ela, o que me fez odiá-lo um pouquinho mais.

Por causa dela, Alec ganhou dessa vez e eu tive que suportar vê-lo comemorando com ela. Eles não se beijaram na minha frente nem nada – graças aos céus – mas eu estava puto de vê-la abraçando-o, dando beijinhos na bochecha e deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

O que ele tinha que eu não tinha? E se eles eram namorados, por que diabos ele tinha deixado-a sozinha no clube naquela noite? Uma noite de garotas, talvez? Eu meio que lembrava da sua amiga loira irritada porque eu tinha interrompido sua conversa. É, noite de garotas era uma possibilidade pra isso.

Ao perder a segunda corrida consecutiva desde que _ela_ passara a frequentar as arquibancadas, eu precisei dar um basta. Era só uma mulher, pelo amor de Deus, e eu era um profissional. Alec estava novamente empatado comigo para o título final e eu precisava fazer algo sobre isso.

— Você tem que fazer algo sobre isso! — dizia Demetri após minha segunda derrota, em Detroit, ecoando meus pensamentos. — Edward, meu garoto, eu adoro você, mas se você não voltar a ganhar podemos perder alguns apoios e não podemos permitir que isso aconteça, certo?

Quase revirei os olhos, mas me controlei. Assenti.

— Não se preocupe, Demetri, a próxima corrida é minha. — eu disse com convicção.

Ele assentiu, sério. — É bom que seja.

Ele saiu sem mais uma palavra, e Emmett chegou perto de mim.

— O que foi? Você não anda distraído assim desde Gianna. — ele disse.

Só o nome dela me deu um arrepio na espinha. Eu o encarei com o olhar mais mortal que consegui dar.

— Tá bem, tá bem. Desculpe mencionar a bruxa. — ele riu. — Mas, sério, o que te tem todo assim na borda?

Eu suspirei. Emmett era um idiota em 98% das vezes, mas ainda era meu irmão. Olhei para o box da Ferrari para ver Alec e a garota conversando com algumas pessoas enquanto Alec tirava o material de proteção, assim como eu fazia no momento.

— Ali. Olhe pra garota que está com o Alec.

Ele olhou, franzindo a testa sem entender por um momento. Então ele pareceu reconhecê-la, porque sua expressão se tornou mais zombeteira do que um minuto antes.

— É a garota que te deu um fora?

Eu franzi em desgosto, ao que ele riu.

— É ela! Uau, eu nunca imaginaria. — ele disse. — E ela está com o Alec?

— Aparentemente. O que ele tem que eu não tenho? — perguntei frustrado, parando de olhar.

Emmett riu. — Deixe ela pra lá, homem. Não vale a pena.

— É. — resmunguei.

Ou talvez... Hm. Uma ideia começou a se formar em minha mente. Enquanto voltava para casa, pensei que eu talvez pudesse mostrar à garota que eu era muito melhor piloto do que o bastardo namorado dela.

A essa altura, eu sabia que esquecê-la não seria suficiente. Eu tinha que fazê-la me notar e _querer_ sair comigo. Uma mulher em sã consciência simplesmente não diz 'não' para Edward Cullen. Não acontecia.

Era isso. Eu tinha minha nova resolução. Eu ia colocar o namorado dela no chinelo e tomar sua atenção para mim. E ainda ia ganhar o título de campeão no processo.

~.~

A partir daquele dia, eu era um novo homem.

Bem, talvez não tanto.

Mas eu certamente estava mais focado do que nunca estive. Ganhei as próximas três corridas, todas nos EUA, o que ajudou minha forma, porque eu odiava correr depois de vôos internacionais, e apesar de continuar vendo a garota nas arquibancadas, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de falar com ela, já que eu não podia simplesmente aparecer no box da Ferrari como se fosse amigo de Alec, o que eu com certeza não era.

Eu também não podia deixar a garota perceber que eu estava interessado, claro. Elas correm de caras assim.

Alec, no entanto, estava furioso. Na última corrida, ele tinha cruzado a linha de chegada ao meu lado, apenas trinta centímetros o separando do primeiro lugar. O fato estava deixando meus patrocinadores num mar de felicidade, o que era bom pra mim. Quanto menos eles estivessem no meu pé, mais eu tinha liberdade pra fazer o que eu quisesse.

Agora que eu estava no topo de novo, eu estava seriamente interessado em esbarrar 'casualmente' na garota, cujo nome ainda permanecia um mistério para mim.

Isso mudou depois da quarta vitória consecutiva. Eu estava deixando o box da Twilight depois da premiação, com minhas coisas, quando esbarrei em Alec, que saía do box da Ferrari.

— Opa. Desculpe, Alec. — eu disse, com um sorriso apologético.

— Sem problemas. — ele bufou.

Ficamos ali por uns dois segundos estranhos até ele falar de novo.

— Boa corrida, cara. Tenho que admitir que você é bom. Não é qualquer um que consegue ficar no meu pé igual a você tem ficado ultimamente. — ele resmungou, parecendo irritado por admitir isso.

Eu dei uma risadinha.

— Bem, obrigado. De todo jeito, uma competiçãozinha saudável não faz mal a ninguém, certo? — provoquei.

Ele me olhou e revirou os olhos, mas sorriu devagar.

— Claro, claro. E no final, que vença o melhor.

Ele estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar e, surpreso, eu fiz o mesmo. Demos um aperto de mão firme e então alguém chamou o nome dele.

— Alec, cadê você? Estão nos esperando...

A voz me deu arrepios, mas de um jeito bom. Olhei por cima do ombro de Alec para ver a garota olhando para nós, franzindo a testa levemente quando me viu.

— Oh desculpe. Não sabia que ainda estava ocupado... — ela disse devagar.

— Não, Bells, espera. Eu já estava me despedindo. — Alec disse, fazendo-a parar no lugar. Ela me olhava estranho, e eu não sabia exatamente o que pensar disso.

Alec olhou para nós dois e suspirou.

— Edward, esta é Isabella. Bells, esse é o Edward Cullen, o piloto da Twilight. — ele apresentou.

Dei um passo a frente e apertei a mão estendida de Isabella, e lhe dei meu melhor sorriso torto.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella.

Seus olhos se arregalaram como se ela de repente lembrasse de algo e então ela estreitou os olhos, da mesma forma que tinha feito quando me rejeitou no bar. Eu engoli seco, nervoso de repente.

— Olá Edward. — e sem mais uma palavra, virou-se para Alec. — Vamos?

— Claro. Até mais, Edward. — Alec se despediu, saindo com ela com uma mão atrás das costas dela, os dois conversando sobre algo que eu não podia ouvir.

Eu observei até que os dois saíram do meu campo de visão, e então suspirei e dei meia volta, pronto para ir embora também. Sozinho, infelizmente. Pelo menos agora eu sabia o nome da garota.

Isabella. Hm. Nada mal.

~.~

Durante as próximas semanas, vi Isabella mais vezes. Ela começou a frequentar os treinos antes das corridas, e eu sempre fazia questão de falar algo com ela. Ainda não tinha descoberto o sobrenome dela, já que Alec nunca dissera, e eu não estava prestes a perguntar pra ele.

Ao invés disso, fiz questão de me mostrar. Eu tentava fazer sempre os melhores tempos, as melhores performances; tentando atrair a atenção dela pra mim, mas não parecia estar funcionando. Ela sempre parecia entediada aos treinos, e nunca olhava pra mim. Eu me perguntava por quê diabos ela estaria lá, afinal. Seria só por Alec? Ou tinha outra coisa?

Eu não sabia o que fazer, e isso estava ficando simplesmente ridículo, então um dia, enquanto eu passava os canais da TV por puro tédio, decidi parar com a viadagem e sair pra espairecer. Liguei para Emmett, mas ele estava ocupado com sabe deus o quê. Liguei pra Jazz, mas ele estava trabalhando. Os caras da equipe técnica já tinham ido pra Europa para preparar as coisas para a corrida da próxima semana. Eu não tinha ninguém com quem sair e distrair a cabeça. Ótimo.

Não que isso fosse me impedir.

~.~

Acabei saindo sozinho, andando pra aproveitar o vento frio no rosto que era tão típico de Chicago. Aproveitei pra fazer umas compras que precisava, e apenas andei sem rumo por um tempo, tentando tirar a garota da cabeça.

Vi uma livraria no final da rua onde eu estava e andei até lá. A frente era bonita, bem decorada. As janelas de vidro eram cheias de palavras aleatórias e nomes de autores famosos, e a porta seguia o mesmo padrão. Acima, havia um letreiro com o nome do lugar: _Swan Books & Coffee_. Espiei pela janela e parecia aconchegante, e havia um tempo que eu não comprava nenhum livro novo. A F1 andava tomando muito do meu tempo.

Entrei na loja, ignorando o sininho que indicava pessoas entrando e saindo. Não havia muita gente, apenas uma pessoa no caixa e outra mais atrás que arrumava alguns livros deixados por clientes. Haviam algumas mesas antes das prateleiras, e umas cinco pessoas estavam em mesas diferentes, usando computadores ou lendo algo enquanto bebericavam café e comiam alguma coisa. À esquerda, um balcão com comidas e bebidas esperava, um garoto entediado encostado no balcão lendo uma cópia da _People._ As paredes eram cheias de fotografias de diversos lugares e coisas. De paisagens de tirar o fôlego à pessoas e esportes, e fiquei surpreso de encontrar uma foto de F1 ali, emoldurada perto de tantas outras.

Eu tirei meu casaco e pendurei no braço, indo até as prateleiras para olhá-las. O lugar parecia todo novo, arrumado e extremamente limpo, e eu não pude evitar sorrir. Era óbvio que quem quer que possuísse essa cafeteria-livraria gostava de organização, e tinha bom gosto. Andei sem rumo pelas prateleiras, gostando da seleção de livros. Tinha de tudo, e eu honestamente não sabia o que pegar. Escolhi alguns de suspense e outros de ficção científica e me dirigi até uma mesa encostada na parede, onde me sentei com eles pra dar uma folheada.

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos com uma voz aborrecida falando comigo.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Levantei a cabeça pra ver quem era e me surpreendi ao ver Isabella.

— Isabella?

Ela suspirou e repetiu a pergunta, menos aborrecida desta vez.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Edward? Tentando me impressionar? Me cantar? — ela parecia bem aborrecida, e eu honestamente fiquei chateado.

— Nenhuma das anteriores. — assegurei, franzindo a testa. — Só estou passeando um pouco e vi esse lugar e resolvi entrar. Aliás, por que se importa?

Ela estreitou os olhos.

— Porque eu sou a dona.

Arregalei os olhos. — Sério? Eu juro que não sabia. Não estou te perseguindo, Isabella, se é isso que está pensando.

Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim e então suspirou, parecendo menos irritada. Apenas um pouco.

— Bem, nesse caso, fique à vontade. Longe de mim espantar clientes. — Ela suspirou. — Quer algo pra comer ou beber?

— Hm... — eu olhei pro balcão e depois pra ela. — Você está de garçonete? Achei que era a dona.

— Eu faço de tudo um pouco. — ela disse, olhando pras unhas por um segundo. — Então?

Eu olhei rapidamente para o mural atrás do balcão de comida para ver o que eu queria. Não demorou pra eu escolher.

— Vou querer um expresso duplo com chantilly e um risole de frango e parmesão. — eu disse com um sorriso pequeno. — Por favor.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas um pouco e assentiu, se afastando sem mais uma palavra.

Enquanto ela saía, eu percebi por quê não tinha conseguido chamar a atenção dela nas pistas: ela não estava interessada em outro piloto, e muito menos num cara bancando o gostosão, como eu tinha feito no bar. Sabendo que ela era dona desse lugar, eu comecei a vê-la por outro ângulo, e imaginava que ela fosse outro tipo de mulher. Daquelas que gostam de ler e sonhar com um mundo melhor, daquelas que _se importam_ com o que você fala. De verdade.

Isso me surpreendeu. Havia muito tempo que eu tinha desistido de procurar uma garota não-superficial. O mundo estava cheio das superficiais, e elas pareciam gravitar em torno de mim, por alguma razão. Eu odiava isso, mas depois de Gianna... Eu não conseguia me abrir o suficiente pra procurar uma garota diferente, uma que valesse a pena.

Isabella, no entanto, parecia ser exatamente isso. Diferente. Se seu gosto por livros e café era algum indício. Uma ponta de esperança surgiu no meu peito, mas eu a abafei. Eu não podia me permitir me apaixonar. Isso me ferraria, como já tinha feito uma vez. Eu tinha que manter a calma e não me apegar. Uma garota como Isabella seria minha ruína.

A questão era que, vendo ela voltando pra perto de mim equilibrando o café e o risole numa bandeja, suas pernas bem torneadas escondidas no jeans e seu cabelo caindo do coque que ela fizera com uma caneta... Eu tinha quase certeza que não ia me importar muito se eu fosse arruinado por ela.

* * *

 **Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM):**

 ** _Guest:_** _Acho que todo mundo largaria o Alec pra ficar com o Ed *risos* haha xD Obrigada pela review!_

 ** _brends:_** _Talvez! hahahaha Obrigada pela review!_

* * *

 **Então, o que acharam do capítulo? Será que Edward vai conseguir chamar a atenção da Bella agora? Hm, veremos...**

 **Detalhe importante: não tenho certeza do intervalo de uma corrida pra outra na F1, mas independente do que acontece na vida real, por motivos de plot, aqui as corridas serão com intervalos irregulares.**

 **Não esqueçam de comentar dizendo o que estão achando! :D**

 **Beijos, beijos.**

 **\- Kessy R. (kessy_rods no twitter)**


	4. Conversa franca

**Capítulo 4 – Conversa franca**

 **EPOV**

Isabella deixou meu pedido na mesa e saiu com um sorriso educado e pequeno, que não atingiu seus olhos. Eu tentei não prestar atenção nela enquanto ela falava com outros clientes, conversava com os funcionários e fazia um ajuste ou outro na organização dos livros de destaque à entrada da loja.

Tentei me concentrar nos meus livros, e até acabei começando a ler um dos que escolhera. Estava sendo agradável até, passar a tarde sem me preocupar com corridas ou patrocinadores ou meus pais, ou meus irmãos, ou qualquer outra coisa desagradável. Era bom ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos para variar.

A distração até tinha funcionado pra tirar minha mente de Isabella por um tempo; tanto que quando ela apareceu na minha mesa de novo, fiquei surpreso por dois segundos, antes de lembrar que ela era a dona do lugar.

— Sem querer ser chata, mas... você pretende comprar esses livros? — ela perguntou, parecendo dividida entre ser chata e agradável.

Eu franzi o cenho. — Sim, por quê?

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve. — Alguns clientes pegam os livros e ficam só lendo, sem comprar nada e, bem... isso é ruim pros negócios.

Ela parecia nervosa, então lhe dei um sorriso calmo.

— Não se preocupe, vou comprá-los.

Ela assentiu e saiu, mordendo o lábio inferior e me olhando de lado umas três vezes. Eu a chamei de volta, e ela me olhou em dúvida.

— Isabella, se você está tão desconfortável comigo aqui, é só me dizer que eu saio.

Ela mordeu o lábio de novo, um gesto que eu imaginava que fosse tique nervoso.

— Sinceridade não pareceu um problema pra você na noite que nos conhecemos. — lhe dei um sorriso tranquilo, tentando ver cada pedaço de reação dela à minha frase.

Ela deu uma risadinha e colocou uma mecha de cabelo errante para trás da orelha.

— Desculpe. Não estou desconfortável com você aqui, é só... estranho.

Eu inclinei a cabeça para o lado em confusão. Ela voltou a falar.

— Quer dizer, você não parece em nada o babaca do bar nesse momento, e eu estou tendo um tempo difícil em conciliar isso.

Eu balancei a cabeça. — Acho que você pode culpar a bebida que eu tomei naquela noite.

Era uma meia verdade. A verdade completa é que eu andava sendo um babaca mesmo. E olhando para Isabella e lembrando de sua honestidade brutal, eu não podia evitar tentar maquiar isso, pra que ela ao menos tolerasse minha presença.

Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. — Desculpe. Por aquela noite, quero dizer. Eu geralmente aceito bebidas de caras bonitos num bar, eu só estava tendo uma noite ruim. Terminei com meu namorado de três anos e, bem... você não quer saber.

Ah, eu queria sim. E peraí, ela tinha dito que me achava bonito ou eu estava ouvindo coisas? E se ela tinha terminado com o namorado, então...

— Peraí, eu pensei que você e o Alec fossem namorados. E você disse mesmo que me acha bonito? — eu vocalizei minha confusão.

Ela me olhou com surpresa e um sorriso despontou no seu rosto, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. Uma pequena risada escapou de sua boca.

— Você sabe que é. E... Eu e o Alec? Deus, não. Ele é meu irmão. Adotivo, mas ainda assim. — ela riu, sentando à minha frente na cadeira vazia, o que eu imaginava que tinha sido reflexo. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. — Eu posso ver porquê você deve ter tido essa impressão. Alec e eu somos muito próximos. Não é raro a gente andar de mãos dadas e tudo mais. Muita gente acha que a gente namora.

Ela riu, divertida, e eu ri com ela, mas de alívio.

— É, eu... pensei exatamente isso. Vocês pareciam muito próximos pra ser algo que não fosse namorados.

Ela riu e me olhou com curiosidade.

— Foi por isso que você não deu em cima de mim de novo nas pistas? Por que achava que eu estava namorando Alec?

Bem...

— Acho que sim. — franzi a testa.

Eu realmente não tinha dado em cima dela, porque não queria me meter em problemas no meu "ambiente de trabalho", por assim dizer. Não teria sido profissional. Mas eu tinha tentado chamar a atenção dela pra mim... Uma coisa que, agora eu via, tinha passado despercebida por ela.

— Bem, foi gentil da sua parte. Educado. — ela sorriu.

Eu balancei a mão num gesto de "não foi nada". Ela sorriu docemente pra mim, e meu coração começava a dar cambalhotas no meu peito, o que não era nada bom pra minha sanidade.

— Está gostando do livro? — ela perguntou apontando para o volume que eu segurava nas mãos.

Eu sorri e marquei a página com um guardanapo limpo, colocando o livro de lado.

— Sim, mas agora que eu tenho companhia, vou deixar pra lê-lo em casa. — vi ela morder o lábio. — A menos que você tenha que ir trabalhar, então eu provavelmente deveria ir.

Ela me olhou por mais alguns segundos antes de sorrir e balançar a cabeça.

— Acho que posso fazer uma pausa de uns minutinhos pra conversar com você.

Eu sorri largamente.

~.~

Isabella e eu conversamos o resto da tarde, sobre tudo e sobre nada. Ela me perguntou sobre a Fórmula 1 e por quê eu tinha escolhido isso como carreira, mas eu dei uma desculpa genérica que eu geralmente dava à imprensa e desconversei. Não era um assunto que eu gostaria de discutir, de qualquer forma. Já estava evitando essa conversa com meus pais.

Eu acabei descobrindo que ela era formada em Literatura Inglesa e seu sonho era ser livreira. Graças aos recursos de seus pais adotivos, ela tinha conseguido montar essa livraria, e tinha recentemente adicionado o espaço do café para atrair clientes, que pareciam estar escassos ultimamente.

— É como se as pessoas tivessem esquecido o prazer de pegar um livro e lê-lo, sem nenhuma outra preocupação. — ela reclamava. — É como se não houvesse mais _tempo_ , sendo que os dias continuam tendo vinte e quatro horas, como sempre.

Eu concordei com ela. Desde que eu comecei a correr, não tinha lido muito, mas sentira falta – o que era o motivo de eu ter entrado na livraria, em primeiro lugar.

Descobri que eu e Isabella tínhamos gostos parecidos. Para música, livros e café. Rimos sobre sua falta de jeito quando ela acabou derrubando minha terceira xícara de café na mesa, por pouco não molhando meus livros. Ela se desculpou profusamente, mas eu a dispensei das desculpas com um aceno de mão. Era adorável, na verdade.

Também descobri que ela gostava de fotografia, e de vez em quando, fazia trabalhos como freelancer. As fotos nas paredes da livraria/café eram todas dela, o que me deixou bem impressionado e explicou a foto de F1, já que o irmão dela era piloto.

O tempo passou tão rápido que eu só notei quão tarde estava quando as luzes da livraria/café começaram a acender e mais pessoas entraram em busca de uma bebida quente. Isabella parecia surpresa com esse fato também.

— Nossa, não notei que estava tão tarde. — ela riu, corando um pouco e rearrumando o coque do cabelo.

— É isso que acontece quando se tem boa companhia. — eu lhe disse, dando uma piscadela.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Você simplesmente não consegue ficar conversando sem flertar, consegue?

Eu lhe dei um sorriso amarelo, sabendo muito bem que a culpa era dela por ser tão linda. A conversa inteira tinha sido assim. Uma conversa agradável entre duas pessoas se conhecendo, nada estranho, na verdade, mas eventualmente, eu soltava um flerte e outro. Isabella tinha tirado sarro de mim o tempo todo por causa disso, me chamando de "garanhão".

Ela riu do meu sorriso culpado e suspirou.

— Por mais que eu esteja gostando dessa conversa, preciso trabalhar. Estamos com pouco pessoal, e essa hora é a hora de mais movimento. Pelo menos no café.

Eu ri. — As pessoas sempre estarão procurando por uma bebida quente. Especialmente em Chicago nessa época.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, levantando da mesa. — Bem, foi bom conversar com você, Edward.

— Eu digo o mesmo. — me levantei e peguei minhas coisas. — Eu tenho que ir, também. Vou só pagar estes.

Ela sorriu. — Obrigada. Pela companhia e pela conversa, principalmente.

E foi ali que eu percebi que eu _poderia_ ter uma chance com ela. Sorri de volta e peguei sua mão, me inclinando para dar um beijo nas costas da mão dela. Ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa, mas não disse nada. Seu pequeno sorriso era o único sinal que eu precisava pra continuar.

— Obrigado _você_ por me fazer companhia. — beijei sua mão e a soltei devagar, relutante. — Espero que nos vejamos em breve, Isabella.

— Bella.

Franzi em confusão.

— Desculpe?

— Pode me chamar de Bella. Isabella é muito formal, e apesar dos meus protestos, minha família só me chama assim. — ela suspirou e me deu outro sorriso, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. — Mas... somos meio que amigos agora, certo?

Sorri largamente. — Claro, Bella.

Ela imitou meu sorriso e devo ter ficado parado lá por mais tempo do que eu deveria, porque de repente ficou estranho. Pigarreei e peguei meus livros da mesa.

— Até mais, Bella.

— Tchau, Edward. — ela disse numa voz pequena enquanto eu me virava contra a minha vontade e ia em direção ao caixa pra pagar meus lanches e livros, tentando muito não virar e continuar olhando pra ela.

Tudo que eu podia pensar enquanto saía da _Swan Books & Coffee_, era que sorte eu tinha tido hoje. Um dia aparentemente sem nenhum atrativo, e eu acabei tendo a melhor tarde em anos.

~.~

Minha mãe me ligou assim que cheguei em casa, insistindo que eu fosse jantar com ela e meu pai, e também dizendo que precisávamos conversar. Eu sabia que não podia adiar essa conversa por muito mais tempo, então acabei dizendo que ia. Agora aqui estava eu, à porta da casa dos meus pais, com muita vontade de ignorar a campainha e dar meia-volta pra casa.

Mas é claro que minha mãe não iria deixar isso acontecer. Antes que eu pudesse me decidir, ela abriu a porta.

— Eu estava esperando você criar coragem de tocar a campainha, mas paciência não é meu ponto forte, você sabe. — ela deu um sorriso de desculpas.

Eu soltei um riso sem graça e assenti, e aceitei seu abraço apertado, antes de nos dirigirmos pra sala.

— O jantar está quase pronto. Seu pai está na sala, você pode ficar com ele lá enquanto eu termino as coisas na cozinha.

Eu assenti, sem querer falar muito, e segui para a sala enquanto minha mãe voltava à cozinha, que já exalava um cheiro muito bom. Eu tinha que admitir que pelo menos a comida valeria a pena a pequena Inquisição que eu imaginava que estava por vir.

Felizmente, meu pai não falou nada quando eu cheguei na sala além do cumprimento usual. Ele estava assistindo algum programa sobre administração de empresas, como sempre. Sendo o empresário brilhante que era, ele gostava de se manter atualizado, e como eu bem sabia, isso era quase um pré-requisito pro sucesso.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele quietamente, mexendo com o celular de vez em quando. Só então notei que não tinha pego o número de Isabella. Ou melhor, Bella. Eu sorria só de lembrar da nossa tarde perfeita. Tão perfeita que eu tinha esquecido de pegar o número dela. Droga! Agora eu ia depender dela ir de novo às pistas pra vê-la? Será que ir à sua loja de novo seria demais? Hm...

— Rapazes, o jantar está na mesa. — minha mãe anunciou, parada no corredor nos olhando.

Meu pai alcançou o controle e desligou a TV, e ambos fomos quietamente até a sala de jantar, onde minha mãe tinha posto a mesa para três. Foquei minha mente na comida, o que parecia ser uma torta de frango e salada, e eu me sentei à esquerda do meu pai, que sentou na cabeceira da mesa. Mamãe pegou o assento logo à minha frente. Meu pai deu as graças, e minha mãe pegou meu prato.

— Mãe, eu não sou criança. — eu ri. — Posso me servir sozinho.

Ela franziu o rosto e ignorou meu pedido.

— É, mas faz tempo desde que você não come aqui por livre e espontânea vontade. — ela retrucou fazendo bico.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, e ouvi meu pai suspirar.

— Eu acho que deveríamos acabar logo com isso. — meu pai disse.

Minha mãe parou com a colher em cima do prato, antes de se recuperar e terminar de me servir, pegando o prato do meu pai em seguida.

— Talvez tenha razão. — disse ela. — Eu só não quero estragar uma bela refeição com discussões.

— Não precisa ser uma discussão. — eu suspirei, olhando pra eles. — Apenas perguntem o que querem e vamos conversar _civilizadamente_ sobre isso. Vocês já sabem que não vou mudar de opinião, então, por favor, não tentem me convencer.

Meus pais se olharam, daquele jeito único deles, tendo uma conversa silenciosa enquanto eu tentava, ao mesmo tempo, acalmar meu estômago que pedia comida e meus nervos e coração que estavam querendo fugir de toda a situação embaraçosa.

Finalmente, meu pai suspirou e olhou para mim.

— Edward, meu filho, eu só preciso saber... O que exatamente se passou pra você largar o emprego, sua faculdade e sua noiva, tudo de uma vez?

Eu congelei. Emmett não tinha dito?

— Quer dizer, — minha mãe continuou. — Gianna era uma moça decente, parecia uma boa companhia... Por que você terminou com ela tão abruptamente?

Eu estava em choque. Eu jurava que eles sabiam...

— Emmett não disse a vocês?

Meus pais se olharam.

— Ele só nos disse que você tinha terminado o noivado e estava vindo passar uns dias com ele, isso há dois anos quando você o fez. Então, três meses depois, você estava largando a faculdade, o emprego, e indo para uma corrida amadora de fórmula 1.

Minha mãe parecia preocupada.

— O que Emmett não nos disse, Edward?

Eu suspirei, sabendo que a pior parte seria agora. Mas, talvez, se eles não sabiam de nada, as coisas pudessem ser normais de novo, quando eu contasse. Mesmo que recontar essa história fosse meio que irritar a ferida cicatrizada do meu coração.

— Gianna estava me traindo. — eu soltei.

— O quê?! — foi a resposta chocada da minha mãe.

Assenti, respirando fundo e pegando o guardanapo da mesa para manter minhas mãos ocupadas.

— Enquanto eu estudava como nunca pra terminar a faculdade e trabalhava mais ainda pra garantir uma boa posição quando me formasse, ela, na verdade, estava fodendo meu chefe. Meu chefe! — eu dei um riso de escárnio. — Eu os peguei no escritório dele um dia quando voltei pro escritório pra pegar um livro que tinha esquecido e que precisaria pra estudar. O interfone que meu chefe usava pra me chamar apitou, e eu fui até a sala dele pra ver o que ele queria. Eu bati e abri a porta, como ele sempre me pedia pra fazer, e encontrei Gianna deitada na mesa dele, seminua, com ele em cima dela. Aparentemente, o movimento dela na mesa foi o que apertou o botão do interfone.

— Ah meu deus, Edward... Que horrível! — minha mãe disse, levantando e vindo sentar ao meu lado, com uma mão no meu ombro. Meu pai parecia tão chocado quanto ela.

— Eu terminei o noivado ali mesmo e pedi minha demissão, nem sequer me importei com aviso prévio. Gianna não tentou negar nada, e foi tão longe quanto dizer que só estava comigo pelo meu futuro brilhante. — bufei de frustração e fechei os olhos, tentando sem sucesso tirar as imagens da cabeça. — Eu não podia ficar lá depois de tudo isso, então liguei pra Emmett duas semanas depois e vim passar uns dias com ele.

— E a faculdade? — meu pai perguntou.

Eu sabia por quê ele estava curioso sobre essa parte. Eu estava no último ano de Economia em Yale quando desisti. Ia seguir seus passos como empresário, e talvez, futuramente, assumiria o comando da Cullen S.A., a empresa que ele tinha trabalhado tão duramente pra fundar durante toda a minha vida. Eu queria isso também, até Gianna estragar minha vida e me fazer desejar distância de tudo aquilo.

— Eu tentei voltar pra faculdade depois, mas tudo ali me lembrava Gianna, e ela estudava perto do meu campus, e eu acabei vendo-a algumas vezes. Tentei me convencer que seria temporário, e que isso ia passar, mas percebi que não ia ser bem assim. Nenhuma mulher me veria pelo que eu era e compartilharia a vida comigo do jeito que eu queria. Então eu deixei tudo pra lá, e quando vi sobre a corrida amadora... Bem, vocês sabem como sempre gostei de F1, e mais ainda de dirigir. Eu só juntei uma coisa à outra. Não estava pensando em fazer carreira, eu só... queria fugir da minha cabeça um pouco.

— E acabou sendo uma revelação pra indústria. — disse meu pai, e percebi com alívio que ele não tinha nenhuma mágoa na voz. — Meu filho, você deveria ter dito antes o que aconteceu.

— Eu achei que Emmett tinha dito. Eu contei tudo pra ele, afinal. — dei de ombros. — Achei que ele tinha dito a vocês.

— Ele não disse. — minha mãe suspirou. — Acho que ele imaginou que não era a história dele pra contar, e quis que você fizesse isso sozinho.

Bufei de novo. — É, pra outras coisas ele não tem a mesma cortesia...

Meus pais riram de leve, e eu ri com eles.

— Desculpem não ter dito.

Meu pai estendeu a mão e segurou meu ombro, me fazendo olhar diretamente para ele.

— Nós quem precisamos pedir desculpas, Edward. Ficamos contra você e sua nova carreira e não fazíamos ideia do que você tinha passado. Nem nos demos o trabalho de perguntar ou procurar saber. Apesar de eu ainda estar um pouco desapontado por você deixar os negócios, mas... Posso entender suas razões agora.

— Desculpe, querido. — minha mãe completou.

Eu sorri e a abracei, e dei um sorriso ao meu pai.

— Tudo bem. Estou bem melhor agora. — eu disse, e eles sorriram de volta. — Agora que tal nós apenas comermos essa refeição deliciosa e esquecer o resto? Meu estômago está me comendo.

Eles riram com mais vontade, e minha mãe voltou ao seu lugar. Eventualmente, o assunto passou para algo mais leve, e voltamos a fácil convivência que tínhamos antes que meu mundo tivesse desabado em cima de mim.

No final da noite, eu estava grato. Não tinha sido em nada a Inquisição que eu achava que seria, e meus pais e eu estávamos em bons termos de novo. As coisas estavam bem, tudo estava se encaixando, e a vida estava começando a voltar a ser ótima. Meu mundo estava girando de novo.

* * *

 **Respostas às reviews do cap anterior (quem tem conta, respondi por PM):**

 **De:** _HAHA Você não tava errada, viu? ;) Obrigada pela review!_

 **Guest:** _Obrigada pela review, pessoinha! :D_

 **ANN:** _HAHA Não tava errada. :) Obrigada pela review! :*_

* * *

 ** _E aí, o que acharam das conversas? Muitas revelações pra um capítulo só, nossa. Mas necessário. :3_** ** _As esperanças de vocês foram recompensadas! Bella e Alec são irmãos, haha xD_**

 ** _Agora vocês sabem um pouco mais da Bella, e da Gianna (cof cof vaca cof cof). :)_**

 ** _Não esqueçam de comentar e logo tem mais. :)_**

 ** _Beijos,_**  
 ** _\- Kessy R._**


	5. Plano B

**Capítulo 5 – Plano B**

 **POV Edward**

Emmett me chamou para ir malhar com ele no dia seguinte. Por experiência, eu sabia que ele estava mais interessado em saber como fora minha noite, o que me fez imaginar que ele _tinha_ _que saber_ que eu fora jantar com meus pais. Talvez ele tivesse sabido desde o começo, ou mamãe ligou para ele depois que eu saí para repreendê-lo por não dizer nada a eles. Eu não sabia, e nem ligava.

Me encontrei com ele na academia, e ele já estava na esteira. Alongei e me juntei a ele na esteira ao lado. Ele diminuiu o ritmo para uma caminhada rápida para facilitar a conversa.

— Então, soube que você jantou com a mãe e o pai ontem. — ele disse, me olhando preocupado.

Eu suspirei. — Sim. Por que você não disse nada a eles sobre Gianna?

Ele arregalou os olhos. — Não era minha história pra contar.

— Mesmo assim. Você acabou falando pra eles quando eu terminei o noivado e entrei na F1, mas não disse por quê. Eles não me perguntaram, e acabaram assumindo coisas que não eram verdade. — acelerei o ritmo da esteira para uma corrida. — Esse tempo todo, e eles achavam que eu tinha simplesmente surtado.

Emmett não respondeu, então eu continuei falando.

— Enfim, eu contei a história toda e eles me pediram desculpa. Está tudo bem agora. Papai está aceitando o fato de que eu não vou me tornar o próximo presidente da Cullen S.A.

— Bem, isso era importante. — ele riu, então ficou sério. — Mas honestamente, Edward, eu nunca disse nada porque achei que você era quem precisava ter essa conversa com eles. Eu só não sabia que ia levar dois anos pra isso acontecer.

Eu ri. — É, ninguém sabia.

— Bem, o passado está no passado. — ele disse alegremente, voltando a correr. — E agora você já superou a bruxa, assim como está numa carreira rentável e no auge dela, vamos admitir.

Eu ri com ele. — É, acho que sim.

— O que vai fazer agora? — ele perguntou.

Franzi a testa. — Como assim?

— Essa semana... Tem planos? Além dos treinos, claro.

— Não pensei nisso ainda.

— Ótimo. O Jake e a Leah estão dando uma festa na casa deles na quinta. Aniversário da Leah, e Jake está fazendo um grande negócio disso. — ele disse. — Pediram pra eu te convidar. Ele tentou o seu celular e o telefone da sua casa o dia todo ontem, mas não conseguiu falar com você.

— Eu saí. — eu disse. — Estava entediado e passei a tarde fora.

— Esqueceu o celular em casa? — ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Emmett sabia que eu não saía de casa sem celular.

— Não, mas ele ficou no silencioso e eu acabei não ouvindo as ligações. E quando vi, já era hora de ir pro jantar com nossos pais, então preferi deixar pra depois. — dei de ombros.

— Ah. — ele deu de ombros também. — De qualquer jeito, liga pro Jake depois dizendo se vai. Ele quer confirmações. Algo sobre pra quantas pessoas Leah precisa encomendar o bufê...

Eu ri e assenti. — Pode deixar. Ligo quando chegar em casa. Deixei o celular carregando.

Ele concordou, e a partir daí, nossa conversa diminuiu enquanto cada um se perdia no seu próprio programa, e eu, bem... Eu estava mais perdido nos acontecimentos do dia anterior, pra ser sincero.

Mais especificamente... Bella.

~.~

E Bella era tudo em que eu podia pensar no resto da semana. Durante os treinos, em casa, na academia, eu só pensava nela. E na conversa extremamente agradável que tínhamos tido na loja dela, e em como eu queria voltar lá e fazer tudo de novo, mas sem parecer um perseguidor ou coisa pior.

Eu aparentemente era amigo dela agora, mas não tinha o telefone dela nem nada. Só sabia onde ela trabalhava, e eu queria que fosse suficiente, mas... não era.

Na quinta à tarde, eu tive o suficiente. Eu sentia falta dela de um jeito irracional e precisava vê-la, então assim que saí do autódromo onde eu treinava entre as corridas, dirigi até a loja dela. Estacionei o carro bem na frente e esquadrinhei a vitrine procurando-a, mas não a encontrei. Saí do carro e entrei na loja, imaginando que ela podia estar lá dentro ocupada, e eu só precisava saber.

Entrei na loja e fui até o funcionário mais próximo, um cara por volta dos vinte anos, mas ainda cheio de espinhas.

— Olá, em que posso ajudá-lo? — ele perguntou educadamente.

— Eu estou procurando a Bella. — eu disse. — Você sabe se ela está aqui?

— Ah, não. A srta. Isabella não veio hoje. — ele disse num tom de desculpas. — Ela está doente.

Eu arregalei os olhos, e de repente fiquei preocupado.

— Doente?

— Sim. — ele confirmou. — Acho que ela pegou um resfriado. Ligou hoje pela manhã dizendo que não vinha. Quer deixar recado?

Ah, um resfriado. Ao menos era só isso.

— Hm. Não, obrigado de qualquer forma. — eu olhei ao redor, vendo a loja quase vazia, e lembrei do que Bella dissera sobre os negócios. — Então, tem alguma novidade por aqui?

Ele pareceu se iluminar com a perspectiva de vender alguma coisa, o que confirmou minhas suspeitas, e passou a listar e me mostrar livros que eles tinham recebido no dia anterior. Acabei comprando cinco livros que eu não precisava, e saí de lá sem ver Bella, o que só aumentou minha necessidade.

Agora eu queria vê-la para ter certeza que ela estava bem, mesmo que fosse só um resfriado. Que porra era essa? Eu conversei com ela uma tarde e já estava todo interessado. Por mais encantadora que ela fosse, isso estava ficando ridículo.

Entrei no carro e voltei pra casa, decidido a distrair a cabeça. Tinha a festa da Leah pra ir mais tarde, e eu iria usar isso como oportunidade pra tirar Bella da cabeça. Ela era só uma amiga. Só isso. Eu iria na livraria depois e perguntaria se estava tudo bem. Não havia necessidade de ficar me preocupando com ela.

~.~

Quando cheguei à casa de Jake e Leah, a festa já rolava solta. Eu peguei uma bebida e me misturei, encontrando muita gente conhecida, o que não era estranho porque todos trabalhávamos juntos, então nosso círculo de amizades era parecido.

Encontrei Leah na sala de estar, que tinha tido os móveis arrastados para o canto para abrir espaço para uma pista de dança improvisada. Música pop tocava no som estéreo, e algumas pessoas dançavam. Eu fui até a aniversariante.

— Leah? — chamei.

— Edward, oi! — ela sorriu e me cumprimentou. — Que bom que pôde vir.

— Claro, não perderia por nada. — dei uma piscadela e ela riu. — Feliz aniversário.

— Obrigada.

— Onde está Jake?

— Deve estar na garagem. — ela deu de ombros. — Acho que Emmett acabou de chegar, e Jake queria mostrar pra ele os últimos reparos do Corvette.

— Ah. — eu assenti, entendendo.

Jake era um dos mecânicos da equipe, e não era só um trabalho pra ele. Era um hobby. Ele amava pegar carros antigos e restaurá-los, deixá-los em perfeitas condições de uso. Ele dizia que dava trabalho e saía caro, mas valia a pena cada segundo. Seu projeto atual era um Corvette '75 vermelho que tinha sido do tataravô dele, e tinha parado de funcionar dez anos atrás. Jake tinha pego o carro e começado os reparos, e agora o carro conseguia sair até a esquina sem morrer.

— Se quiser pode ir pra lá. — ela apontou a direção. — Tenho certeza que Jake vai acabar te arrastando pra ver também.

Eu ri e assenti. — Eu vou procurá-los então. Até depois.

Ela acenou e voltou a conversar com algumas amigas, e eu peguei o caminho até a garagem deles. Passei pela cozinha, onde alguns garçons e cozinheiros arrumavam o jantar, e passei pela porta adjacente à garagem, entrando no cômodo pouco iluminado. Jake e Emmett estavam lá, debruçados sob o capô do Corvette vermelho desbotado. Jake falava animadamente e Emmett também, e eu pigarreei.

— Sabe, Jake, se você se sujar mostrando esse carro pro Emmett, Leah vai ficar puta da vida com você.

Ele levantou a cabeça pra me ver e riu.

— Ele tem razão, cara. — Emmett riu. — Melhor a gente só olhar.

Eu andei os poucos passos que nos separavam e cumprimentei Jake com um soquinho. Ele começou a me falar sobre os novos reparos, e nós três discutimos sobre o Corvette por um tempo. Finalmente, eu fiquei cansado de falar sobre carros. Certo, eu ganhava a vida correndo, mas isso não significava que eu era um _expert_ ou sequer soubesse muito. Eu tinha conhecimentos de mecânica, mas o básico. Jake percebeu que eu e Emmett estávamos ficando entediados e terminou a conversa, fechando o capô e nos levando de volta pra dentro.

Acho que tínhamos passado _muito tempo_ naquela garagem, porque de repente tinha o dobro de pessoas. Estava quase impossível circular livremente. Jake, ao meu lado, grunhiu.

— Eu disse a Leah que chamar tanta gente ia acabar sendo desconfortável.

— Não há como argumentar com uma mulher decidida. — disse Emmett. — Principalmente se essa mulher for a Leah.

Nós concordamos rindo. Conversamos bobagens sobre o próximo jogo de basquete e quem ia vencer, e eu me distraí bastante com Jake e Emmett. Logo Jake precisou sair pra se misturar aos convidados, já que ele também era o anfitrião. Ele levou nossas latas de cerveja vazias, e pegamos mais quando um garçom logo passou oferecendo.

— E aí, maninho, como estão as coisas? Pronto pra corrida de domingo?

Eu apenas assenti, bebericando minha cerveja.

— Quanto está o placar contra o Volturi mesmo? — ele perguntou, falando mais alto para que eu o ouvisse por cima da música alta.

— Eu perdi as contas. — dei de ombros. — Mas estou ganhando.

— Bem, que bom. Demetri não fica feliz quando você está empatado ou perdendo.

— Demetri só fica feliz quando eu ganho, Emm. — eu rolei os olhos. — Porque ele ganha mais dinheiro, só por isso. É um babaca ganancioso.

— Isso ele é. — ele riu. — Ele foi convidado, o Jake me disse. Mas disse que não vinha porque tinha que manter a empresa funcionando e ganhando dinheiro pra pagar os salários da gente. Acredita nisso?

Balancei a cabeça e beberiquei a cerveja. — Acredito. É bem a cara dele.

— É. Mas chega de falar mal do chefe. E a garota, esqueceu?

— Não. — suspirei. — Mas tenho boas notícias.

Emmett levantou a sobrancelha, curioso.

— Eu a encontrei na terça-feira.

— No dia do jantar com nossos pais?

— Sim. Eu estava entediado e precisava sair. Andei pelo centro e encontrei essa livraria e cafeteria e entrei pra tomar um café. Acontece que a livraria é dela.

— Uau. Que coincidência.

— Pois é. Acabamos conversando por boa parte da tarde. A melhor parte foi saber que ela e o Alec são só irmãos.

— Jura? Mas eles nem se parecem.

— Irmãos adotivos. Não perguntei os detalhes, mas ela disse que eles são muito chegados. — eu dei de ombros. — Também consegui o nome dela.

— Isso que eu chamo de progresso! — ele riu alto. — Então você a fez cair no seu charme?

Foi a minha vez de rir alto.

— Emmett, ela não é esse tipo de garota. Eu nem tentei.

— Sem coragem de levar outro fora? — ele desdenhou, mas eu não respondi. Ele riu alto de novo. — É isso! Você tem medo de ela te dar outro fora!

Ele ria e eu rolava os olhos, impaciente. Por que mesmo eu tinha decidido contar isso pro meu irmão idiota?

— Você é um irmão nota dez, Emmett, nossa. — bufei.

Ele diminuiu a risada. — Desculpe, desculpe. Nossa. E qual é o nome dela? Você nunca disse.

Eu fiz careta e ele insistiu. Eu suspirei. — Isabella.

— Uau. Nome bonito.

Apenas assenti.

— O que vai fazer agora? Vai continuar investindo ou deixar pra lá?

— Não sei. Ela é uma mulher interessante. Como nenhuma que eu já conheci. — refleti. — Vou deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente, acho.

— Hm. Isso é inesperado.

Dei de ombros.

— Você vai tentar se aproximar dela?

— Talvez. — digo sinceramente.

Bella era minha amiga agora, ou ao menos é o que ela tinha dito. Eu tentaria ser mais do que isso? Eu não sabia. Podia estragar tudo e eu perderia uma pessoa especial _e_ interessante na minha vida.

— Honestamente, há muito tempo não conheço alguém como ela. É uma pessoa que eu gostaria de manter na minha vida, então não sei se vale a pena investir nela como mais do que isso. Não sei nem se ela quer.

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

— Bom, deixe as coisas rolarem. — ele repetiu minhas palavras. — E aí você vê no que dá. Talvez você se surpreenda.

Eu esperava que ele estivesse certo.

~.~

Na sexta de manhã eu estava na fila para o check-in para a Espanha. Os próximos dois meses teriam corridas na Europa, e por mais que eu amasse o continente europeu, eu me perguntava se eu veria Bella por lá. Era ridículo, mas eu não podia controlar todos os meus pensamentos.

Emmett tinha chegado mais cedo ao aeroporto e já tinha feito o check-in, e tinha me mandado mensagem dizendo que me esperaria na praça de alimentação do aeroporto. Ainda tínhamos umas duas horas e meia pra matar até a hora do voo, então não havia realmente muito o que fazer.

Minha vez chegou e eu coloquei minhas malas na esteira para pesagem. Fiz todo o procedimento de identificação e paguei uma pequena taxa por excesso de bagagem, o que eu já esperava. Viagens longas para a Europa a trabalho sempre me faziam pagar excesso de bagagem. Pelo menos eu era bem pago pra isso.

Com meu ticket de embarque e apenas a mochila com meu laptop e uma muda de roupa dentro, eu fui em direção à praça de alimentação. No caminho, passei por algumas lojas, sendo uma delas a livraria do aeroporto. Parei no caminho quando vi um cabelo castanho muito conhecido amarrado num coque. A mulher se virou e meu coração deu um pequeno salto.

Bem, parecia que Emmett ia ter que ficar na praça de alimentação sozinho por um tempo. Pensei em mandar uma mensagem pra ele, mas imaginei que eu acabaria nem demorando. E ele me perdoaria. O bastardo me devia um monte.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e andei com passos decididos para dentro da livraria, meu coração batendo forte no peito.

* * *

 ** _Opa, será que o Edward vai dar sorte no aeroporto? Hm... Veremos!_**

 ** _Não deixem de comentar e dizer seus palpites. Volto assim que possível com mais. :)_**

 ** _Beijos,_**

 ** _\- Kessy R._**


	6. Aviões e Passados Doloridos

**Primeiro de tudo: Parabéns pra Lary! S2 Hoje (14.06) é o niver dela, então não esqueçam de deixar o parabéns junto com as reviews, ok? :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Aviões e Passados Doloridos**

 **EPOV**

Entrei na livraria e fui direto até ela. Não era como se eu estivesse procurando livros naquele momento.

— Dando uma olhada na concorrência? — perguntei baixinho quando cheguei perto dela.

Ela deu um pulo e se virou com a mão no coração e a outra segurando um livro. Então, quando me viu, ela deu um suspiro de alívio e balançou a cabeça, rindo.

— Não faça isso. Quase tive um ataque do coração. — ela riu.

— Desculpe. — ri com ela. — Bom te ver de novo, Bella.

— Igualmente. — ela sorriu. — Suponho que esteja esperando seu voo pra Espanha?

Assenti, e então notei que ela também tinha, além da bolsa, uma pequena mala de mão.

— E você?

Ela suspirou. — Alec me pediu pra ir, de novo. Ele tem essa ideia idiota que eu dou sorte pra ele.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, curioso. Será que o idiota percebera que eu fiquei distraído em algumas corridas que ela ia?

— Hm, sério? Não tenho certeza disso. — dei um sorrisinho de lado. — Mas e a livraria?

Ela deu de ombros. — Só vou ver duas corridas. Quinze dias. A livraria aguenta sem mim por um tempo, mas aí serão as últimas corridas na Europa que verei esse ano. Tenho muito a fazer aqui agora.

— Entendo. — eu assenti. — Você está indo sozinha? Não vi Alec na fila do check-in...

— Ele foi ontem à noite. Algo sobre descansar bem. — ela rolou os olhos. — Às vezes ele pode ser uma Bela Adormecida.

Eu ri alto disso, fazendo várias cabeças se virarem em nossa direção. Bella riu também, mas corou, e eu contive minha gargalhada.

— Ora, acabo de receber munição contra meu rival de profissão? Esse dia só melhora! — brinquei.

Ela riu comigo. — Tudo bem, só não diga isso na cara dele e estamos bem.

Eu assenti, ainda rindo. Então ela notou os livros na mão.

— Tenho que pagar estes. — ela deu um sorrisinho. — Voos são o melhor lugar pra ler.

Concordei, e a segui até o caixa. Conversamos sobre bobagens por um tempo e eu recebi uma mensagem de Emmett me perguntando onde diabos eu estava. Eu o respondi dizendo que estava chegando, e dizendo que levaria uma amiga.

Bella pegou seus livros e eu me ofereci para segurar a sacola.

— Você já tem coisa demais nos braços, Bella. — argumentei quando ela protestou. — Só tenho a mochila nas costas. Aliás, me dê essa bagagem de mão também.

Ela bufou e acabou cedendo, e eu a perguntei se ela estava sozinha mais uma vez. Quando ela confirmou, eu lhe disse que ela era bem-vinda para esperar o voo comigo e com Emmett, e ela agradeceu, corando um pouco.

Eu nunca tinha visto alguém corar tanto. Era algo que eu tinha percebido na terça-feira, mas agora, talvez por causa da iluminação brilhante do aeroporto, eu conseguia ver muito mais claramente. O rosto todo dela ficava vermelho, assim como o pescoço e as orelhas. Era simplesmente adorável.

Quando chegamos na praça de alimentação, Emmett arqueou as sobrancelhas de surpresa ao ver Bella, mas disfarçou antes que ela o visse, o que me fez soltar um suspiro de alívio. Chegamos até a mesa onde ele estava e ele se levantou pra cumprimentar Bella.

— Este é meu irmão e agente, Emmett. — apresentei. — Emmett, esta é Isabella.

Eles apertaram as mãos.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella. — ele sorriu.

— Igualmente. E por favor, me chame de Bella. — ela insistiu.

Largamos nossas bolsas e mochilas na cadeira que estava sobrando, e eu sentei do lado de Bella. Emmett estava ao meu lado, de frente para Bella na mesa redonda.

— Então, ainda temos uma hora e meia pra matar antes de entrar no avião. — Emmett disse. — Vocês tomaram café?

Como que sabendo o que Emmett dissera, meu estômago roncou. Eu fiz uma careta.

— Esqueci completamente.

Emmett riu. — Bem, você saiu bem tarde da casa da Leah ontem.

Era impressão ou Bella ficou tensa?

— Leah e Jake sabem como dar uma festa, Emmett, e você saiu na mesma hora que eu, idiota. — eu desdenhei. Me virei para Bella. — Está com fome?

— Um pouco. — ela deu de ombros.

Olhei ao redor e notei um restaurante com várias opções para um café da manhã reforçado.

— Ali. — apontei. — Eu poderia passar por um bifê daquele.

Ela riu e assentiu. — Acho que vou com você lá, então.

— Bem, eu já pedi o meu ali. — Emmett apontou para uma pastelaria. Eu rolei os olhos. — Eles vem trazer aqui, então podem ir e eu olho as coisas.

Assentimos e Bella saiu comigo lado a lado até o balcão do restaurante. Olhamos as opções e pegamos pratos para nos servir.

— Então... — Bella começou. — Não que seja da minha conta, mas quem é Leah?

Hm...

— É a noiva de um dos mecânicos da Twilight. Ela também trabalha na empresa, e ontem foi aniversário dela. Eles deram uma baita festa na casa de Leah, e eu acabei ficando mais do que deveria. — dei de ombros.

— Entendi. — ela parecia aliviada. Por quê? — Eles vão pra Espanha?

— Sim, mas só no voo da noite. — dei de ombros. — Leah tinha uns problemas pra resolver no escritório hoje, acho. Não sei os detalhes.

— Sei.

— E você, está melhor? — perguntei, lembrando da minha visita à livraria ontem.

— O quê? — ela perguntou confusa, se servindo de pãezinhos enquanto a fila andava. Eu fazia o mesmo.

— Passei na livraria ontem e você não estava. O rapaz lá disse que você tinha ligado e dito que estava doente.

— Ah. — ela piscou, entendendo. — Eu tive um pequeno incômodo ontem. Não estava realmente doente, mas não podia sair de casa.

— Está melhor agora? — insisti.

— Sim. — ela me olhou com cautela. — Obrigada por perguntar.

Dei de ombros, pegando alguns pedaços de maçã e colocando no prato. — Disponha.

— E eu posso saber o que você foi fazer na livraria?

Foi a minha vez de corar. Merda, o que eu diria? Olhando para Bella, eu sabia que só podia dizer uma coisa: a verdade.

— Honestamente? — ela assentiu. — Eu fui te ver. Mas você não estava então acabei indo embora. Levei mais cinco livros comigo, aliás.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. — Nossa. Quem te atendeu?

— Hm... Não sei o nome dele. Mas parecia um adolescente. Tinha espinhas ainda.

Ela riu. — Deve ter sido o Aaron. Ele deve ter ficado radiante. Ele quase nunca vende nada.

Eu ri com ela, lembrando da expressão do garoto.

— Ele ficou. Foi meio engraçado.

Rimos de leve enquanto pesávamos nossos pratos e pedíamos sucos, pagando tudo logo depois. Não paguei para Bella, apesar de ser minha vontade, porque estávamos sendo amigos e eu tinha a impressão de que ela não me deixaria; não depois de vê-la fazer questão de segurar as próprias bolsas.

Voltamos com nossas bandejas para a mesa e Emmett já devorava um de seus pasteis. Tinha outros dois na bandeja dele, junto com um pacote grande de batatas fritas e um copo de pelo menos meio litro de refrigerante.

— Eu deveria tirar uma foto disso e mandar pra mamãe. — eu ameacei, sentando no meu lugar e rindo pra Emmett. — Ela não vai gostar de saber que é isso que você come pro café da manhã.

— Vai se ferrar. — ele disse, meio de boca cheia. Então engoliu e se dirigiu à Bella: — Desculpe.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. — Tudo bem.

— Mas sério, — Emmett voltou a falar comigo. — Vai se ferrar. Eu sempre como as porcarias saudáveis que a mamãe aprova, mas em aeroportos, cara? Nem pensar.

Balancei a cabeça.

— Que seja, Emmett. É seu maldito organismo.

— Pode apostar que é! — ele deu outra grande mordida no pastel. — E essa comida de menininha? Sem ofensas, Bella.

Bella riu e eu fiz careta pra Emmett.

— Saiba você que eu _gosto_ de comer comida saudável de manhã. — desdenhei. — E você sabe muito bem que não sou menininha.

Ele engoliu e riu alto, e logo depois a conversa mudou de rumo. Eu decidi que Emmett não valia o esforço e comecei a conversar com Bella, entre uma mordida e outra, e mais uma vez, me vi perdido e encantado por ela.

~.~

Passamos o resto do tempo falando sobre tudo e sobre nada, e então era hora de embarcar. Fomos até o portão de embarque e passamos por todo o processo comum a voos internacionais. Assim que fomos liberados, nos sentamos na sala de espera. Ainda tínhamos meia hora até poder realmente entrar no avião.

Só então passou pela minha cabeça comparar os bilhetes de entrada, e descobri que Bella estava sentada ao meu lado. Eu já sabia que Emmett estava lá no fim da primeira classe, enquanto eu estava em uma das primeiras fileiras. Saber que Bella iria ocupar o assento ao meu lado de repente fez o voo mil vezes melhor.

— Ora, ora, parece que esse voo não vai ser tão entediante como eu pensava que seria. — eu disse para ela, lhe dando uma piscadela.

Ela riu e guardou o bilhete de volta no bolso do jeans.

— Eu acho que posso dizer o mesmo. — ela riu, com um vermelho adorável nas bochechas, e um brilho nos olhos que eu não sabia o que era.

E então o brilho desapareceu, assim como o sorriso, e ela balançou a cabeça, como se espantando alguma imagem da mente, e olhou para frente, respirando fundo várias vezes.

— Está tudo bem, Bella? Eu disse algo errado?

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não, Edward... Está... Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe.

Ela ainda não me olhou, mas eu a deixei ter seu espaço. Por algum motivo, eu sabia que não seria bem-vindo que eu a pressionasse agora. Por isso eu fiquei calado e esperei ao lado dela, até que o sinal para embarcar foi dado.

~.~

O embarque e a decolagem foram calmos e tranquilos, e assim que estávamos no ar, eu recostei o assento para me inclinar. Bella fez o mesmo, e por um tempo só ficamos assim. A comissária de bordo nos ofereceu bebidas e eu peguei uma água. Bella pegou um suco de uva.

— Os sucos de uva dessa companhia são bons. — ela comentou quando eu perguntei. — Parecem vinho, mas sem o álcool.

Eu sorri. — Então vou pegar um da próxima vez.

Ela riu. — É um voo longo. Você terá muitas oportunidades.

Eu assenti, concordando com ela. Eu queria conversar, mas não sabia o quê. Conversa fiada era bom de vez em quando, mas pra um voo longo, eu não queria incomodar Bella. Ela parecia tranquila em seu assento, então decidi deixá-la ter seu espaço um pouco. Como estava na cadeira do corredor, tirei o cinto e estendi a mão para minha mochila no compartimento de cima.

— Você pode pegar a minha também? — Bella pediu quando viu o que eu estava fazendo. — Quero pegar um livro.

— Eu ia fazer a mesma coisa. — eu sorri, lhe entregando sua mochila primeiro.

Ela agradeceu e a pegou, e eu abri a minha no compartimento mesmo, procurando um dos livros que tinha comprado na terça quando a vi pela primeira vez na livraria. Escolhi o que estava lendo e peguei também meu iPod, sabendo que quando cansasse do livro, música seria uma boa ideia. Fechei a mochila e a coloquei no lugar, e vi que Bella estava terminando com a dela.

— Quer que eu guarde de volta? — perguntei.

— Sim, por favor.

Eu fechei as duas no compartimento de bagagem e me sentei novamente, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso antes de nós dois abrirmos nossos livros para ler, cada um no seu próprio mundinho. E mesmo que eu quisesse falar com ela, por agora, só ficar ao seu lado estava bom.

~.~

Quatro horas depois, estávamos deixando Nova York, depois da escala que o avião fizera lá. Não tínhamos descido do avião, mas algumas pessoas tinham subido. Emmett tinha aproveitado a pausa pra ir falar comigo, dizendo que meus pais tinham resolvido ir pra corrida do domingo, e nos veriam no hotel amanhã à noite. Fiquei surpreso, porque meus pais _nunca_ iam a nenhuma corrida, e Bella percebeu minha surpresa.

Quando estávamos no ar novamente, ela decidiu perguntar.

— Você pareceu surpreso em saber que seus pais estão indo. — ela disse.

Eu assenti, ainda com expressão de surpresa no rosto.

— Eles nunca foram. — eu disse simplesmente.

— Sério? Por quê? Achava que seus pais eram do tipo orgulhosos do filho prodígio da Fórmula 1. — ela riu.

Eu ri com ela, mas meu riso logo morreu.

— Eles estão orgulhosos, eu sei disso, mas Fórmula 1 não era a ideia que eles tinham pra mim, então não sei. Eles só... Nunca foram. Mas acho que isso pode mudar agora.

Fiquei em silêncio por um minuto antes de Bella perguntar timidamente:

— Parece que há algo mais nisso.

Eu dei um riso sem graça. — Tem sim.

— Quer falar sobre isso? — ela perguntou delicadamente.

Eu a olhei por um momento, realmente olhei. Seus olhos castanhos demonstravam uma preocupação reservada. Imaginei que ela estava curiosa, mas ela sabia que eu podia dizer que não queria conversar. E eu só podia imaginar que ela estaria bem com isso, também. Mas algo em seus olhos e sua genuína expressão tranquila me fez pensar... E se eu contasse?

Além dos meus pais, Emmett e Alice, ninguém mais sabia sobre Gianna ou os motivos de eu ter entrado na Fórmula 1. Era algo pessoal demais e eu preferia manter quieto. Mas Bella... Eu confiava nela o suficiente para contar? Ela entenderia?

— Vou entender se não quiser conversar. — ela disse, mordendo o lábio de leve. — Mas às vezes é bom botar pra fora com estranhos.

Eu dei uma risadinha.

— Você não é mais uma estranha.

— Ainda assim, — ela deu de ombros. — Sei muito pouco sobre você, realmente.

Eu a analisei por mais um momento e decidi que ia me arriscar. Algo em seus olhos me fez confiar nela. Tomei uma respiração profunda e comecei a falar.

Dizer que Bella era uma boa ouvinte era eufemismo. Eu comecei falando sobre Yale e meu curso de Economia, e o desejo do meu pai que eu fosse o próximo presidente da Cullen S.A., a empresa de investimentos que ele tinha dado duro pra fundar e que hoje era um sucesso. Falei sobre como conheci Gianna, numa festa de fraternidade, e como isso deveria ter me dito tanta coisa... Nós conversamos um pouco sobre meu namoro de três anos e o noivado de seis meses até que eu cheguei na parte dolorosa. Disse a ela tudo que tinha dito aos meus pais, e ela parecia entender. Melhor ainda: ela não me deu o olhar de pena que eu tinha visto nos meus pais.

— Eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso. Algumas mulheres são simplesmente horríveis. — ela disse. — E depois que você descobriu a traição?

Lhe contei sobre como tentei terminar a faculdade, mas não via mais nenhum propósito nisso. Podia ser fútil, mas Gianna tinha me tirado toda a vontade de continuar. Contei o resto da história para ela e ela ouviu pacientemente, comentando aqui e ali. Terminei contando sobre o jantar na terça com meus pais, e como tudo estava se resolvendo agora que eles sabiam a verdade.

— Bem, acho que isso explica porque eles nunca foram às suas corridas, então. — ela deu uma risadinha.

Eu assenti, um sorriso pequeno no rosto. — Sim. Como eu disse, talvez isso mude agora que eles sabem da história.

— Sim. É o que eu acho também.

Olhei para ela, que parecia perdida em pensamentos. Me arrisquei a perguntar: — E você, algum passado dolorido que eu precise saber?

Eu sabia que podia estar cruzando um limite, e ela tinha todo direito de manter seus segredos. Mas agora eu estava curioso. Aquele olhar perdido e triste que ela tinha dado na sala de espera em Chicago... Bem, tinha algo por trás disso, e eu honestamente queria saber.

Bella olhou para mim como se estivesse me analisando, assim como eu fizera com ela antes de lhe contar tudo. Eu sustentei seu olhar com firmeza, tentando transmitir a ela a paz e confiança que ela tinha me transmitido. Ela desviou o olhar e suspirou.

— Acho que é justo...

— Ei, você não precisa me contar nada se não quiser. — insisti. — Não estou cobrando pela minha história nem nada. Eu honestamente só estou curioso.

Ela me olhou de lado, e então sorriu de leve.

— Eu sei. Mas, por algum motivo, confio em você. — ela revelou. — Só que tem que me prometer uma coisa.

— Qualquer coisa. — disse sinceramente.

— Não quero que me veja com pena. E não conte a ninguém. Prefiro manter isso em segredo.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso. — Não vou contar a ninguém. Pode deixar.

Ela se permitiu um sorriso, e encostou a cabeça no assento, virando o corpo para ficar de lado no banco e de frente pra mim. Eu fiz o mesmo, e estávamos nos encarando.

— Tudo começou quatro anos atrás, — ela imitou minhas primeiras palavras, e eu sorri. — quando eu conheci Eric. No começo, ele parecia boa pessoa. E acho que no fundo ele era, mas... o modo que nos conhecemos... Devia ter me dito pra ficar longe, mas por algum motivo eu não consegui.

Ela tremeu um pouco, e eu me preparei para o que quer que viesse. Algo que me dizia que eu ia gostar dessa história ainda menos do que gostava da minha.

* * *

 **Edward sortudo. Não só era a Bella na livraria como ela está sentada bem do ladinho no voo inteiro! haha xD Mas** **e aí, o que será que o Eric fez? Palpites? Vou adorar saber.**

 **Não deixem de comentar dizendo o que estão achando, por favor. É importante. :)**

 **Beijos e até.**

 **\- Kessy R.**


	7. Segundas chances

**Capítulo 7 – Segundas chances**

 **EPOV**

E eu tinha razão. A história de Bella e seu relacionamento fracassado com o tal Eric era ainda pior que a minha. Não que estivéssemos contando os pontos pra ver quem tinha a pior vida amorosa e tal, mas... Era complicado.

Bella me disse que ela e Eric se conheceram num bar. Como a maioria dos casais, realmente. O ponto não era onde, mas as circunstâncias. Eric estava metido em uma briga, e acabou levando a pior. Bella estava saindo do bar sozinha, e ia pegar um táxi quando viu Eric sendo jogado no chão por um cara bem maior que ele. Ela me disse que algo a fez parar e ajudá-lo, e ela acabou dividindo um táxi com ele e pagando tudo, porque ele não tinha um centavo no bolso.

Eu mencionei brevemente que não parecia tão ruim, então Bella me disse que mais tarde, meses mais tarde, ela acabou descobrindo que a briga na verdade era um aviso. Eric era viciado em heroína. E estava devendo. O final da briga que Bella testemunhara tinha sido um dos capangas do traficante de quem ele comprava pegando uma parte do dinheiro (tudo que Eric tinha consigo no momento) e lhe dando uma surra como aviso.

Obviamente, Bella não tinha ficado muito feliz com isso, mas ela e Eric já estavam envolvidos nesse ponto e Eric implorou de joelhos para que ela não fizesse nada, que ele já estava se desintoxicando e que iria parar. E os dois poderiam ter uma vida tranquila e feliz juntos, e ele estaria limpo e sóbrio durante tudo isso. Bella me disse que Eric chorava e soluçava, e parecia tão sincero que ele acreditou. Só que, claro, não é fácil sair de um vício, e Eric...

— Eu não sei se ele tentou ficar limpo. — Bella admitiu quietamente. — Eu gosto de pensar que sim, mas pode ser meu eu ingênua falando. De todo jeito, ele nunca conseguiu ficar longe por muito tempo, e eu sempre acreditava em suas desculpas e promessas que ele ia melhorar. Claro, ele escondia de mim que estava usando a maior parte do tempo, então as poucas vezes que eu soube que ele usou, eram tão raras que eu realmente acreditava que tinha sido apenas uma pequena recaída. E eu sabia que podia ser difícil, mas pra mim, parecia que ele estava tentando de verdade, e eu não queria deixá-lo num momento delicado. Ou, o que eu pensava que fosse um momento delicado.

Eu assenti, sem julgar e sem comentar, enquanto Bella mexia na barra da camisa sem pensar direito sobre isso, e sem me olhar nos olhos.

— Passamos quase dois anos assim. Idas e vindas, com Eric usando e escondendo de mim. Com o tempo eu fiquei boa em ver os sinais, e nos últimos meses, bem... Eu não acreditava mais nele. Terminei o namoro e disse a ele que não voltaria atrás. Ele chorou e soluçou, como sempre, mas eu não cedi. Já estava magoada demais. Já tinha sido idiota demais.

Ela suspirou e olhou por um momento para a janela, observando as nuvens por um momento. Respirou fundo antes de continuar, e eu continuei ouvindo, tentando lhe passar um pouco de confiança.

— Eu não ouvi de Eric por pelo menos uns quatro meses depois do nosso término. Eu tinha pedido a ele pra ficar longe de mim, porque eu não queria encrenca e ele era o sinônimo disso. Ele concordou e eu fiquei realmente aliviada por isso. Fiquei muito mal no começo, porque quando não estava usando, Eric era uma boa pessoa. Gentil, doce... sabe? Eu sabia que se ele deixasse seria melhor ainda, acho que por isso insisti tanto... Mas a gente não pode ajudar quem não quer ajuda.

— Isso é verdade. — eu concordei.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, e quando voltou a falar, sua voz tremia.

— Um dia eu tinha acabado de chegar da faculdade e estava me trocando pra fazer um jantar. Alec ia jantar comigo naquele dia, depois de ter passado um tempo fora por causa da F1. A gente ia colocar o papo em dia. — ela falou. — Eric tocou a campainha do meu apartamento, e no começo eu pensei que Alec tinha chegado cedo. Fui boba e deixei Eric entrar. Ele estava drogado, e cheirava a bebida, o que nunca é boa combinação. Ele queria voltar comigo. Disse que era melhor quando estávamos juntos e que ele não sentia tanta vontade de usar. Eu tentei conversar com ele, mas ele estava além da razão. Ele...

Ela engoliu em seco e eu tomei coragem. Estendi minha mão e peguei a dela, dando um aperto firme para mostrá-la que eu estava ali pra ela.

— Não precisa me contar se não se sentir confortável, Bella. — eu disse suavemente. — Eu posso imaginar que boa coisa não foi.

Ela deu um riso sem graça e uma lágrima escapou de seu rosto. Eu levantei a outra mão e passei um dedo por sua bochecha, enxugando a umidade que escapara. Eu sabia que meu rosto estava contorcido em uma expressão preocupada, e meu peito se contorcia também. Eu não gostava de ver Bella triste. Não gostava nem um pouco.

— Ele me bateu. Tentou me sufocar, e... — ela soluçou. — Eu desmaiei e acordei num hospital horas depois. Tive sorte. Alec realmente foi mais cedo pro meu apartamento, e chegou na hora que desmaiei. Ele bateu em Eric para nocauteá-lo e chamou a polícia e uma ambulância. Ele estava do meu lado quando acordei e praticamente exigiu que eu lhe contasse por quê meu ex-namorado tinha tentado me matar.

Eu me estiquei e a abracei, totalmente ciente que eu poderia estar passando dos limites, principalmente quando Bella ficou rígida nos meus braços. Eu estava a ponto de soltá-la quando ela relaxou e me abraçou de volta, o máximo que ela podia com nossas posições limitadas no assento. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto explicava o que se passara depois... A polícia indo pegar o depoimento dela no hospital, e os eventos que levaram à eventual prisão e condenação de Eric por vários anos.

Ela terminou num fôlego quebrado, dizendo que apenas três meses atrás, tinha sabido que Eric fora morto na prisão, por um traficante que ele delatara para conseguir diminuir sua pena. Bella confessou que, apesar de tudo que acontecera, não pôde evitar sentir a perda. Eu não falei nada, porque não era minha dor para julgar. Apenas a segurei mais apertado e murmurei palavras de conforto, esperando que fossem suficientes.

E eu tive minha recompensa, quando Bella se acalmou e pegou no sono nos meus braços.

~.~

Ela acordou quando eu estava longe do meu assento. Era um voo longo, e eu me levantei várias vezes para esticar as pernas. Em uma dessas vezes, eu fui até Emmett para conversar. Ele percebeu que eu estava agitado, mas não lhe contei por quê. A história de Bella era dela, e eu não iria trair sua confiança, nem pelo meu irmão. Apenas lhe disse que estava cansado. Ele não acreditou, mas não pressionou.

Depois de me dar os detalhes sobre nossos pais e o que faríamos quando eles chegassem na Espanha, eu lhe dei um aceno e voltei para o meu lugar. Encontrei Bella mexendo no celular quando voltei e não pude evitar um sorriso.

— Bom dia, Bella Adormecida. — eu disse, fazendo um trocadilho com seu nome.

Ela levantou o rosto e riu de leve. Seus olhos estavam um pouquinho inchados e vermelhos do seu pequeno acesso de choro, mas ela parecia bem. Eu sorri um pouco mais enquanto me sentava de volta.

— Bom dia. Ou será tarde? Odeio voos internacionais, nunca sei o que dizer. — ela reclamou.

Eu ri, olhando de relance para o relógio. — Acho que boa tarde serve.

Ela assentiu e ficamos em um silêncio confortável, até que ela o quebrou.

— Obrigada.

Eu a olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Pelo quê?

— Por me ouvir mais cedo. E por não julgar. Recebi muito julgamento por causa dessa história toda e... Você apenas me ouviu, e isso foi bom. Obrigada.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso.

— Não cabe a mim julgar sua vida, Bella. Não cabe a ninguém julgar sua vida. Tudo que eu posso fazer é estar aqui por você. E isso eu farei, se você me permitir.

Ela corou um pouco, e internamente eu dei um pulinho de vitória. Era oficial. Eu amava fazê-la corar.

— Eu... Obrigada, Edward. Você não é o babaca que eu pensei que fosse.

Eu ri com vontade dessa vez, olhando para frente por um momento antes de olhar para ela novamente. Seu sorriso era sincero, tranquilo. Suas bochechas ainda tinham um tom rosado que me faziam querer beijá-la.

— Bem, obrigado por me dar uma segunda chance, então. — eu disse. — Eu tendo a ser um babaca quando bebo demais...

Vi que ela entendeu que eu me referia ao nosso primeiro encontro no Eclipse, quando ela me rejeitou. Ela assentiu e não disse nada, e eu fiquei feliz de deixar esta memória desagradável para trás.

Me sentindo um pouco corajoso, eu resolvi perguntar o que estava na minha cabeça desde o dia que eu a vira novamente na livraria.

— Então... — eu pigarreei, de repente nervoso. Temendo uma repetição do bar. — Será que você me dá outra segunda chance?

— Uma segunda chance pra quê? — ela perguntou, o rosto confuso.

Dei de ombros. — Tudo que peço é um jantar.

Bella congelou, mas antes que eu pudesse retirar minhas palavras, ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Você não desiste, não é?

Lhe dei meu sorriso mais torto e encantador, sabendo que era bem possível que eu estivesse apenas fazendo o papel de babaca idiota novamente, mas sem poder me controlar.

— Não quando realmente quero. — eu disse olhando em seus olhos, que tinham um brilho divertido. — E eu tenho que ser honesto com você. Por mais que eu esteja feliz com nosso relacionamento como está agora, eu quero te conhecer melhor, Bella. Eu... sinto essa... atração por você. E desde que te vi na livraria, não é só físico. Acho que nunca foi. Vou entender se você me rejeitar de novo, e vou manter minha distância, mas preciso que você saiba que eu quero mais do que amizade com você.

Ela me olhou pelo que pareceu um longo minuto, e eu comecei a ficar nervoso. Ela me rejeitaria de novo? Se ela fizesse isso, o que eu faria? Eu com certeza ficaria uma bagunça novamente, mas eu estava determinado a manter minha promessa caso isso acontecesse. Eu deixaria as coisas como estavam. Eu podia esperar até que ela estivesse mais confortável, não podia?

Finalmente, ela me deu um sorriso que acalmou meu coração e o fez disparar no peito logo depois. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, e o brilho no seu olhar mudou um pouco, mas eu não sabia o que isso significava pra mim.

— Vamos fazer um acordo. — ela propôs.

— Que acordo?

— Você ganha a corrida no domingo – e eu estou falando de cruzar a linha em primeiro lugar, nada menos que isso – e eu saio com você na segunda.

De repente quem estava sorrindo era eu, um sorriso tão grande que eu tinha certeza que deixaria marcas perto dos meus olhos.

— Você não prestou atenção em mim nas últimas corridas? — perguntei debochando. — Trato feito. Pode separar a roupa.

Ela riu e o som fez meu estômago se contorcer em expectativa.

— Veremos. — ela deu uma piscadela, e antes que eu pudesse responder com uma frase espirituosa, a voz da comissária de bordo soou no avião.

— Senhoras e senhores, bem-vindos à Espanha. Estamos nos aproximando do aeroporto de Madri, a previsão para o pouso é de cinco minutos. Por favor, retornem qualquer bagagem de mão para os compartimentos de bagagem, retornem os assentos à posição vertical e afivelem os cintos. Obrigada por escolherem nossa companhia, e esperamos vê-los novamente em breve.

Bella e eu começamos a nos organizar para fazer o que a comissária tinha pedido, e o tempo todo, tínhamos sorrisos em nossos rostos.

~.~

Infelizmente, Bella e eu nos separamos logo que pegamos nossas bagagens. Alec estava esperando ela e eu resolvi que seria melhor não conversar com ele. Me despedi dela antes dele me ver e esperei até que os dois estivessem fora de vista para sair pelos portões de desembarque com Emmett.

— Tudo isso pra evitar o irmão da garota? — ele riu de mim.

— Só não quero confusão hoje, Emm. — eu o assegurei. — Vamos lá, eu estou morto. Quero apenas um bom jantar e cair na cama.

— Nada de explorar Madri?

— Hoje não. — respondi. — Além do mais, tenho treino na pista amanhã cedo, lembra?

— Verdade. Vamos pro hotel, então. — ele disse, acenando para um cara que nos esperava do lado de fora. Provavelmente alguém da Twilight.

Deixei que ele me guiasse para fora do aeroporto e dentro do carro, minha mente em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, meu corpo no piloto automático.

~.~

O dia seguinte passou num borrão. Eu treinei a manhã inteira, conseguindo assegurar meu lugar de partida na corrida do dia seguinte e me familiarizar com a pista. Eu estava confiante. E tinha uma motivação muito boa para ganhar.

Não vi Bella nos treinos, e me impedi de falar com Alec sobre ela. Mas ele continuava me encarando com uma expressão nada satisfeita, e eu me perguntava se Bella tinha falado sobre mim. Um lado meu esperava que sim, porque isso era uma porra de uma boa notícia, mas o outro lado esperava que não, porque eu não queria confusão com Alec por causa da irmã dele. Ele era meu colega de trabalho, e eu não precisava de problemas no trabalho.

Depois do treino, Emmett me levou para comer num restaurante perto da pista, e eu só percebi o tamanho da minha fome quando estava pedindo um segundo prato. Viagens internacionais... sempre bagunçavam com meu organismo, de uma forma ou outra.

À tarde passeei com Emmett e vi alguns pontos de Madri, mas voltamos para o hotel antes do pôr do sol. Ele me deixou lá e disse que ia buscar nossos pais no aeroporto, mas avisou que eu me preparasse para jantar fora. Eu só o obedeci porque sabia que era exatamente o que faríamos.

Eu conhecia minha mãe. Ela amava viajar, e quando o fazia, só parava no hotel para dormir. Às vezes nem o café da manhã ela tomava no hotel, sob a desculpa de conhecer o máximo da cidade que ela pudesse. Tomei banho e me troquei, esperando que Emmett batesse na minha porta ou me ligasse, tentando descobrir meus sentimentos em relação aos meus pais vindo me ver para uma corrida.

Era a primeira vez que acontecia, e depois que clareamos as coisas, eu honestamente esperava que acontecessem mais vezes. Agora que eu parava para pensar, meus pais provavelmente queriam consertar nossa relação tanto quanto eu.

E foi por isso que, quando Emmett ligou, eu desci para o lobby com um sorriso no rosto, e abracei meus pais com vontade, confiante de que as coisas estavam mudando para melhor com eles também. Tínhamos passado por uma fase complicada, mas este fim de semana seria todo sobre segundas chances. E eu teria a maldita certeza de que tudo desse certo dessa vez.

* * *

 **E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Eles estão na Espanha e o Edward Conquistador atacou novamente. Dessa vez, da forma certa. Será? Veremos.**

 **Não esqueçam de dizer o que estão achando da fic, e eu volto assim que possível.**

 **Beijos e até,**

 **Kessy R.**


End file.
